The Bystander
by Raven or Sparrow
Summary: Shu Ai is a 15-year old lion. His place in time? He is 15 during Tai Lung's training with Shifu and before the Dragon Warrior Ceremony. What will happen to Shu and his young friend, Ping?
1. Early Years of Ai

**Chapter One: Tale of the Bystander, Age 15**

The lion's mane was starting to becoming noticeable. He was 15 now, so that was a sign of him growing up.

"Hey, finally it's starting to show!" A fellow worker at the Bao Gu Orphanage noticed as they saw each other in the hallway.

"Thanks! This is just the beginning, just wait and see!" The lion replied with a huge and friendly grin, giving him a thumb up.

"Hey, you sound more confident!" They both stopped to talk as they met.

"Yeah, this time I'm getting that job as teacher! I'm ready this time!" The lion replied, slapping his paw playfully with his friend's.

"You'd better! The kids won't shut up about you! Do you know how disappointed they'll be when you'll fail the exam AGAIN?" He reminded the lion of the first time he tried and the expectations of the children.

"Hey, don't remind me!" The lion grinned, shaking his head.

"Heh, it seems like only yesterday that little cub came by and stayed… Now he's almost all grown up!"

"Yeah, it will be ten years tomorrow. I remember it as clear as the night… Hey!" The lion remembered his past from when he first entered that door from the Valley of Peace.

_"M…my name is Shu… Ai… May… I st…stay here…" Shu was standing out in the rain outside the orphanage. He finally decided to stay there and was quickly accepted by open arms and friendly voices. Growing up there he got along with many of the kids and grown-ups. He had tried to learn Martial Arts during his growing up but couldn't grasp it. As he reached the age of ten he applied for the janitorial position and, despite many protests, got accepted. At 12, he applied for a job as part-time teacher but failed due to his lack of intelligence. He soon began to study each and every night and when he was free from being a janitor and playing with the kids. He soon came upon the Three Kingdoms Era during his studies and was fascinated. He soon idolized figures such as Zhang Liao, Lu Bu, Guan Yu, and Zhuge Liang. He soon wanted to see if he could be as much as a genius as Zhuge Liang and as strong as Guan Yu._

"Ten years ago that cub did a lot! See you, friend. I'm going over to the Jade Palace after the application," Shu said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"The Jade Palace? What are you going to do there?" His friend asked curiously.

"I'm going to have a look around the Jade Palace. Plus, I want to see the legendary Tai Lung everyone is talking about!" The lion laughed as he and his friend parted.

Shu went into the application room with great confidence and left it with even greater confidence. He felt that he passed the exams. The results would be posted at the bulletin boards in a week and Shu had a lot of free time.

"Father Shu! Where are you going?" Ping, a young leopard male who idolizes Shu, ran up to him as he walked to the gates that led to the Valley.

"Ping! Stop calling me father, it makes me sound old!" Shu laughed as he rubbed his paw on Ping's head, making him giggle.

"Sorry, Shu." Ping apologized.

"Aw, no need to apologize. Anyway, remember that promise you and I made? I'm going to check out Tai Lung for you!" Shu had promised Ping that he would go to the Jade Palace.

"Really? Can I come?" Shu saw the sparkle in Ping's eyes but knew he couldn't take him.

"Sorry little one, I can't take you out today," Shu felt bad as Ping's ears lowered in disappointment. Out of all the kids Shu got along with, he had a strong bond with Ping. They were rarely apart. Ping hung out with Shu when he wasn't in class, even when Shu was working.

"I'll make it up to you by telling you all about Tai Lung, alright?" Shu told Ping whose ears shot up in excitement. Ping nodded and shared a hug with Shu.

"Hurry back, alright Shu?" Ping already missed Shu as they parted from their hug.

"Of course, only for you!" Shu said, kissing him on his forehead as he always does before leaving. He smiled at Ping who smiled back before leaving the orphanage to go to the Jade Palace.

"Alright, Tai Lung, here I come!" Shu grinned as he walked towards his destination.


	2. Tai Lung and Shu Ai: Friends or Rivals?

**Chapter 2: Tai Lung and Shu Ai; A Possible Friendship-Rivalry?**

Shu Ai, the lion of the orphanage, was now at the marketplace. He was not far from the Jade Palace.

Shu was greeted by many individuals. Some of them he knew while others he didn't recognize. Nevertheless he greeted them all with a grin that made him well-known.

"Shu, where are you off to at this time? You're usually working," Shu stopped at a stall to buy an apple and was greeted by Hei Tong, a foreigner wolf who only worked part-time in the Valley to make enough money to return home.

"Oh, I'm going to check out Tai Lung in the Jade Palace. It was a promise I made," Shu answered, buying an apple from Hei and eating it.

"Tai Lung? The Dragon Warrior?" Hei assumed too quickly and forgot that he wasn't Dragon Warrior yet.

"You forget, my friend, Tai Lung isn't Dragon Warrior YET. We'll see in a few days if he'll be the Dragon Warrior, though I expect him to be. Are you going to the ceremony?" Shu replied, asking his friend if he was going to the event of the announcement of the Dragon Warrior.

"Nah. I finally got enough money to go home. I'll be gone in two days," Hei replied.

"Awww, too bad. I'll miss you, friend. Anyways, I've got to go," Shu waved his paw that was holding the apple at Hei.

"Hey, Mr. Ping was looking for you. He wants to know if you'll pass by the shop. I'll be passing by soon," Hei told Shu Mr. Ping's message as Shu started to walk to the Jade Palace.

"Tell him I can't today. I'll pass by before the Ceremony," Shu replied, waving his apple-holding paw once more.

"I see. Good Luck with Tai Lung!" Hei replied with a grin.

"Congratulations on getting the money for the return trip!" Shu waved his congratulations to his friend.

It didn't take long for Shu to reach the steps that led to the Jade Palace.

"Stairs? No problem! Janitors face this everyday! I think..," Shu grinned, his confidence showing as he climbed up the steps.

As he reached the entrance, he was panting slightly and grinning.

He entered the Palace with no trouble until he ran into Shifu himself.

"Who are you?" the Master that Shu would never call asked Shu.

"Shu Ai, the lion of the Valley! I've come to see Tai Lung!" Shu's confidence overshadowed his respect.

"Ah, I see… Follow me then," Shifu already thought of having Tai Lung spar with Shu to see if he had any respect for those older than him.

Shu wondered why he hasn't been beaten up for his disrespect and still wondered as he followed Shifu. He looked around as he followed, admiring the place. He started to think to apply as a student but was unsure.

Shu was led by Shifu towards a more open area that looked like a garden. Shu guessed that this is where everyone relaxed. Or so he thought.

As soon as they arrived Tai Lung had landed from doing one of his high-flying moves. Shu was surprised instantly by his sudden appearance. He soon guessed that the students used this area for training as well.

_"Interesting, Ping will have an interesting story from me tonight!"_ Shu thought, grinning slightly.

"Father, who is this?" Tai Lung asked, straightening and looking at Shifu and Shu.

"Father? You two are related?" Shu found himself looking at both of them, trying to see the relationship but failed to see it.

"He is Shu Ai, the lion of the Valley," Shifu replied shortly, looking at Tai Lung in a way that Shu couldn't identify.

"Ah, I see. The Lion of the Valley? I've heard of you, young lion. So you've started to grow your mane?" Tai Lung looked at Shu now. Shu noticed that Shifu had moved away from both of them and was watching both of them intently from a distance.

"Yeah. It's part of growing up! And, I've heard of you as well, Dragon Warrior." Shu replied, bowing to Tai Lung.

"Ah, I see my reputation knows no bounds," Tai Lung returned the bow.

"Overconfidence will be your defeat young ones," Shifu called to them.

"I see the old man loves to lecture," Shu noticed as both of them stopped bowing and faced each other once more.

"You're lucky you're not here. I have to listen to THAT everyday," Tai Lung replied with a grin.

"Sounds painful," Shu agreed as he grinned, holding back laughter. This would be short-lived as Tai Lung started laughing. Shu, unable to contain it, laughed with him.

"So, any reason why the old man… uh, whatever he is… is way over there while we're over here?" Shu asked as he stopped laughing.

"Oh, we're supposed to fight!" Tai Lung replied, going to his fighting stance as soon as he stopped laughing.

"Oooh, I get a shot at the Dragon Warrior? Sweet, I'm lucky!" Shu replied yet remembered he was no good with Martial Arts in general. But a shot at the soon-to-be Dragon Warrior was good news enough for him.

"Are you ready, my friend?" Tai Lung grinned.

"May Guan Yu smile upon me!" Shu replied with a smile, going into an unorthodox-like stance.

_"Ping, you'll have your story tonight!" _Shu thought.


	3. Tai Lung a Friend and Ping a Brother

**Chapter 3: A New Friendship and Ping becomes a Brother**

Shu had made the first move, thinking that he could overwhelm Tai Lung with speed. Shu overestimated himself as Tai Lung swiftly struck the palm of his paw at his stomach. This blow would leave anyone breathless, but Shu knew this blow from his studies. He exhaled greatly to decrease the pain as he side-stepped to regain his balance.

Tai Lung's next move was a back-hand strike towards Shu's nose. Shu anticipated this and quickly put out a palm block towards Tai's wrist. However, he did not anticipate the strength of the impact. Shu once again took the pain in as he attempted to sweep Tai's legs. Tai Lung saw this and merely jumped over Shu and ended up behind him.

Shifu watched both of them spar and was starting to see potential in Shu.

Tai Lung attempted to do a combination by kicking Shu's legs and then his back. Shu got hit by the kick that was aimed to his leg. He stumbled but saw the second kick and avoided it.

"I see why… you're in line to be… the Dragon Warrior!" Shu was able to stutter in between pants as they faced each other.

"You are strong as well, young lion. Father has been giving me partners whom I would easily defeat in a match. You are different. You actually got through five minutes with me!" Tai Lung complimented Shu.

"Enough, you two. You've done enough." Shifu said, walking to the both of them.

"Whatever you say, father," Tai Lung replied, bowing slightly to Shifu.

Shu did not bow to Shifu, but bowed to Tai Lung.

"You are strong, Tai Lung. I'm glad I sparred with you. I'm also glad you left me in a healthy position," Shu said, adding a joke with a grin.

"Ha! I like you!" Tai Lung let out a small laugh and walked to Shu. Tai then patted him on his shoulder.

"Shu Ai, the Lion of the Valley. I would love to see you again. There's something about you that I like. Something I wouldn't want to lose," Tai told him.  
"Praise from the Dragon Warrior… Wow…" Shu was embarrassed by the praise he was getting, even though it was the first time they met. He smiled at Tai and placed his paw on top of his.

"Tai Lung of the Jade Palace, the next Dragon Warrior, I won't let you down!" Both of them shared a smile as they gained a friend in each other.

"Shu. You should be going. As you know, the Ceremony is near and I have to train Tai Lung," Shifu informed Shu.

"Ah, I understand. No breaks, eh?" Shu grinned at Tai. Their paws had parted and now were at their respected sides.

"Old people. What are you going to do with them?" Tai agreed.

"Enough play, Tai. Back to training," Shifu told Tai Lung. He looked at Shu once more and bowed.  
"It was a pleasure to see the Lion of the Valley in action. Applications… take place after the ceremony if you desire," Shifu told him before leaving him with Tai Lung as he went inside a doorway.  
"Well, you got approval to join up from the old man! I await the day to be training and fighting alongside you, young Lion!" Tai Lung smiled at Shu before following Shifu.

"Wow… I don't think I can take this much praise in one day…" Shu brushed his paw through his short mane and scratched the back of his head before leaving the Jade Palace. As soon as he left the entrance, he started to limp.

"Hehe, there's no way that I'm showing them I was in pain…" Shu smiled as he headed back to the Orphanage.

As he reached the market, however, he sensed panic. He wondered why there was panic when there was none on his way to the Jade Palace.

"Let… me go…!" Shu heard the familiar cry of Ping.  
"PING!" Shu called out in a panic and ran to the place where he heard Ping's voice.  
He came upon the open area he was previously in on the way to the Palace, the place where he and his foreigner wolf friend Hei Tong spoke. There, he saw a young individual he could not identify holding Ping at knife-point.  
"Nobody move, or the kid gets it!" He threatened.  
There was panic throughout the crowd that gathered, but no one helped due to fear of Ping getting hurt.  
"What is this about?" Shu called out to the individual. Shu pushed his way through some individuals in the crowd while others gave way.  
"Wh-who are you? Stay back!" The individual quickly noticed Shu and backed up, still holding Ping at Knife-Point.  
"F-father Sh-shu… Hel-help…!" Ping was scared and had cried before Shu arrived. He called out to Shu in fear and affection.  
"What is this about?" Shu repeated. Hei Tong was not at the stall, Shu noticed. He had already left and gone to the shop he mentioned earlier.

"Give me money!" The individual replied. Shu analyzed this situation. He noticed that the individual had no previous experience with a knife and a hostage. His grip was tight but not tight enough to be a threat. The knife was pointed at the area just below the left shoulder. Shu knows that Ping's heart is on the right side and sees little threat there as well. Shu also noticed that his legs were close together and not far apart. Shu also thought that if this individual wanted to run, he wouldn't get far. His voice didn't sound as threatening as well.

"You are doing this for the wrong reason. Money won't solve your problem, and killing an innocent will make it worse," Shu told the individual and started to walk towards him.

"St-stay back! I-I'll kill him…!" The individual started to show fear towards Shu's calm demeanor. Shu winked at Ping who quickly understood that the individual had no more desire to kill him.  
"Put down your weapon. You do not want to make a mistake that will trigger a lot of mistakes. You can seek help," Shu told him.  
"Aaaah…!" The individual, not being able to take Shu's calm demeanor, dropped Ping and the knife and ran the opposite direction into an alley and disappeared.

The crowed cheered Shu as he and Ping embraced. They were happy as the danger was no longer a danger.

At the orphanage, Shu told everyone that Ping was alright and he would handle him. Shu took him to his room to have a talk.

"Ping. What were you doing by yourself out in the market?" Shu asked him.  
"I wan…ted to come to you, Shu… I wanted to be with you…" Ping looked sad and looked like he wanted to cry for his mistake.  
"Do you realize your mistake and what could have happened?" Shu was not mad with him as he asked.  
"Yes…" Ping answered honestly as tears started to flow from his young eyes, expecting Shu to be mad.  
"That's all I wanted to know," Shu answered as he held Ping close to him in a hug. He closed his eyes as soft and quiet tears started to flow from them as well. Ping was surprised and cried, returning Shu's hug.  
"If I lost you… I would not know how to go on…" Shu admitted to Ping that he was close.  
"I'm sorry, father…" Ping apologized, still crying.

"Don't call me father… You… can call me brother… I fixed everything…"


	4. Night Before the Ceremony

**Chapter 4: Last Day Before the Ceremony  
**Shu Ai and Ping are now adopted brothers, with much approval not only from the faculty, but also everyone who knew about the two. Many wondered why it took so long for them to be brothers. Shu simply replied, "Hey, I was lazy, alright?"

A few days have now passed since the day they became adopted brothers. Although Shu never noticed, his mane started to grow a little longer. To be honest, no one noticed it as it was not a quick process. Also, his popularity was beginning to rise not only in the orphanage but in the Valley as well. When he first revealed to Ping about what he did with Tai Lung, from him surviving a spar match to Tai Lung inviting him to the ceremony, Ping began to spread the word around the orphanage. Soon, word got out from the orphanage and spread in the Valley.

Today was one of the few days where Shu would get time for himself, even from Ping. This is where he would study or do whatever he wanted without Ping, the faculty, work, and the people. He was glad too as he had a thought he had to put into action. It was early after lunch and he was in his room, sitting down on a chair behind a desk with a few textbooks on the Three Kingdoms Era.

_"Tomorrow is the ceremony and I have a feeling. I visited the Jade Palace yesterday once more and got permission from the old man to watch Tai Lung's training,"_ Shu thought to himself as he was reading some textbooks. Now, he was focusing on the exploits of Zhuge Liang.

_"There was a turtle there. He was a really old turtle. Hah, someone older than that old father of Tai Lung?"_ Shu grinned and laughed lightly. Shu was reading on how Zhuge Liang had defeated the king of the native forces seven times with minimal violence and gained their trust. Although Zhuge Liang was Shu's main focus, he never forgot to study about the other forces and times during the era. His particular favorites are the Coalition against Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu's Betrayal against Dong Zhuo. Soon, however, he got tired of reading and closed the textbook and began to think some more.

_"There's something I've noticed on Old Man Turtle. His expression… was disappointment. But what could he be disappointed about? Tai Lung? No, it can't be,"_ Shu had noticed the old turtle watching the training and looked disappointed and sad. He wondered why this was so, as Tai Lung he believed was a good-hearted warrior who has a bright future ahead of him.

_"Ha, maybe Old Man Turtle does not think Tai Lung should be the Dragon Warrior!" _Shu stood up from his study area and laughed this idea off.

_"Of course Tai Lung should be the Dragon Warrior! He's young, fit, and powerful! Like Lu Bu! Or Guan Yu… Nah, like Lu Bu! Wait no Lu Bu betrayed a lot of people… Tai Lung has Lu Bu's strength and Guan Yu's honor! There ya go!" _At first Shu did not know who to compare Tai Lung but decided upon combining Lu Bu and Guan Yu.

Shu went from his study area to a meditation area. Though he usually did his meditations early sunrise, he needed this time to think. He made a small circle using some small candles and incest and lit them. He then sat down the middle and closed his eyes in deep thought.

_"Tai Lung… Could the best of us all fall so easily? Lu Bu was the best and he fell…"_

Shu continued his meditation until night broke it. He was not hungry so he decided to skip dinner and work on his speed and stamina. He would jog around the open area where the kids would usually play, jog in place, and did a few jumping exercises. He worked out until late at night when he felt tired.

Shu first went to Ping's room to find him still awake, sitting on his bed.  
"Ping, it's late. Why are you still up?" Shu asked as he sat down beside his little brother.  
"I wanted to say good night to you, but you were busy. I knew you would come here anyway, so I decided to wait!" The young leopard replied with much sparkle in his eyes.  
"I see, well you have exams tomorrow, right?" Shu asked, knowing full well that exams were given every two weeks.  
"Yes, but… I can't sleep without saying good night to my big brother, can't I?" Ping looked up at Shu innocently.  
"Hey, don't use the eyes on me! I taught you how to use that! Besides, I can't sleep without sayiny good night to my little brother now can I?" Shu replied with a grin, hugging Ping who giggled.  
"Night, little brother," Shu said, kissing Ping on his forehead.  
"Good night, big brother," Ping replied as he kissed Shu's cheek.  
They smiled at each other before Shu stood up, allowing Ping to lie down. Shu placed his paw on Ping's cheek.  
"Sweet dreams, brother," Shu said before leaving to sleep as well.


	5. The Ceremony that Changed Everything

**Chapter 5: The Ceremony: The Beginning of it All  
**Today was the day of the ceremony. Tai Lung is to be chosen as the Dragon Warrior.  
Some stores in the Valley were closed for the ceremony. Others took advantage of the Ceremony by raising prices and selling to many attending.  
Classes in the orphanage where Shu and Ping are staying do not cancel due to the exams held every two weeks. This exam was on the same day as the Ceremony and despite protests by the children [led by Ping] continues.

Shu Ai is up early as the Ceremony starts at lunch. But he could have slept in and woke up at a time much closer to the ceremony? Why is he up at this time?

Shu Ai was in a room filled with the faculty he is friends with. Among these faculty is Fei, whom Shu asked to help gather the faculty who will be with the children during exams.

"Alright, first off, sorry for getting you guys in here at this time when you should be in final preparation for the exams," Shu started. Although this was his first time as center of attention, Shu did well in hiding the nervousness that was usually seen in first-timers.  
"You all know the Ceremony starts today, the ceremony where Tai Lung WILL be anointed the Dragon Warrior. I know most if not all of you are following the events that led to this day and I thank you for choosing me to go there," Shu continued, pacing now to keep their attention. Because of Tai Lung's invitation, many of the faculty agreed on choosing Shu as their representative to go to the Ceremony. They would have to stay and do the exams and agreed to allow Shu to take a Leave for the whole day.  
Most of the faculty was impressed by Shu's bravery at his first time. He was 15 and showed great bravery and confidence. Shu was nervous inside and believed was just lucky to be able to pull something off that involved bravery and confidence. They kept silent and listened to Shu.

"But, I need a favor of all of you. As you know, Ping and I are adopted brothers. I can sense that Ping would want to spend a lot of time with me," At the mere mention of Ping, a few faculty nodded, knowing how Ping and Shu are close.  
"While I'm at the ceremony, I need Ping to stay here and not follow me," Shu requested the faculty.  
The faculty, including Fei, started to discuss this with each other. Shu became silent, listening to the hums and buzzes of their voices. Shu could make out that Ping was impossible to control without Shu around and that Ping would be easy to control.  
The murmuring soon stopped and turned to Fei who nodded.  
"Shu, we're in agreement. We'll keep an eye on Ping and make sure he stays here," Fei told Shu of their decision.  
Shu smiled his famous grin and nodded.  
"Thank you guys, I owe you for this one!" Shu happily said.  
"Aw, no need to owe us, you do a lot already! You do work, you keep a healthy and good relationship with many if not all of us, and you are always good!" A faculty member said.  
"Agreed!" Another agreed.  
"I'll find a way to pay you back, I promise!" Shu said despite protests.

The meeting ended a few minutes before regular classes started. The faculty soon dispersed towards designated classrooms. Shu was already heading to the entrance of the orphanage to go to the Ceremony on time.

"Shu!" Shu felt a pang of disappointment as he heard Ping's voice. He turned around to see Ping running to him.  
"Ping… You have exams today! You should be in the classroom!" Shu grinned at Ping.  
"You're off to the ceremony, aren't you?" Ping asked his brother, looking up at him.  
"To be honest, yeah," Shu could never lie to Ping.  
Shu expected Ping to beg to come with him and was surprised when he was hugged instead.  
"Tell me about it when you come back, alright?" Ping looked at Shu, still hugging him.  
Shu managed to kneel to face eye-to-eye with his little brother.  
"I'll tell you everything, brother," Shu promised with a smile. They hugged each other for a short time before letting go. Shu held out his right paw and Ping let out his left and they slapped them together.  
"Pass the exams, Ping," Shu told Ping, kissing him on his forehead.  
"Enjoy the Ceremony, Shu," Ping nodded and smiled at him, kissing his brother on his cheek before going to his class.  
"Good boy," Shu said and left the orphanage to go to the Ceremony.

Shu looked around as he walked the path he always took to the Palace. He did not worry at the closed shops as much as he did as the ones that were open. He could not buy anything as he could not afford anything due to the raised prices. As he walked to the Jade Palace, Shu began to think once more.

_"I have a feeling that after today things will be tense and fun at the same time. I don't know why, but I have a feeling I should be well-versed in defense. Ah great, life's pressures is doing stuff to my head!" _Shu thought to himself as he walked through the streets. He placed a paw to his forehead as he continued to think.

_"I know two other schools aside from the Jade Palace. One teaches Wing Chun while the other focuses on Kenpo… Let's see what happens. After all, the future is unpredictable,"_ Shu grinned as he reached the steps to the Palace.

"Hi, Shu," Others who were attending greeted Shu as he and they walked up the steps. Shu smiled and waved at those who greeted him.

"So, Shu, how did you afford the entrance fee?" Someone who also would watch the Ceremony slowed down to walk with Shu.  
"Tai Lung invited me," Shu replied right away, curious on how this stranger knew him and he did not know who he was.  
"Tai Lung? THE Tai Lung invited you? Impossible. You must have had the money to get in, Shu," This stranger did not believe that Tai Lung invited him. He then walked ahead into the Palace.  
Shu shook this encounter off and walked to where the ceremony would take place: an area that was wide and open. Shu had passed here many times in his visits.

Shu looked around at the ones who were able to get in for the ceremony. He did not realize that there were so many people. What was more surprising to Shu was that he knew some of them. There was the family of rabbits, all related to Fei, some of Hei Tong's customers and friends, and some fanatics of Tai Lung.  
Fei's family saw Shu and smiled. One of them motioned for him to join them with a wave of his arm while the others made room for him. Shu smiled at them in thanks and started to move towards them. As he did, the crowd suddenly erupted in a cheer and blocked Shu's path. All of them were looking at the main entrance of the Palace. Shu looked at the rabbit family curiously and noticed that they were looking at the same direction and cheered just as loud. One of them glanced at Shu and pointed at what everyone was looking at. Shu looked as well and finally noticed the excitement: Tai Lung was visible. Although Shu noticed that the old man and Old Man Turtle weren't there.  
Tai Lung ran from where he was and jumped a few feet into the air. The watchers looked in awe at the height of his jump. As he started to land, many people started to back up to give him room. Tai Lung landed at the open area in front of the surrounding audience and stood straight, folding his arms.  
_"Show off…"_ Shu laughed as he thought this. Everyone else cheered at Tai Lung who grinned at them. When Tai Lung saw that Shu was among the audience, he let out a big smile.

"Haha, you made it!" Tai Lung's powerful voice caused everyone to be silent, wondering who he was talking about. Shu knew it was him as he smiled.  
"Hah, and miss out on the fun?" Shu replied with his confidence and his smile.  
Those who knew Shu were proud of him and smiled. Those who did not know him now did, as they looked at him in surprise.  
Tai Lung laughed and smiled and started to walk towards him. Those in the way quickly moved out of the way.

"You are such a show off," Shu grinned at Tai Lung as they closed the gap.  
"Hah, this is the ceremony after all. I got to show everyone why I'M THE DRAGON WARRIOR!" Tai Lung put emphasis on the Dragon Warrior and everyone cheered.  
"Where's the old man?" Shu asked Tai Lung. Some became stiff because Shu did not mention Shifu's name.  
"Father? He's with the old turtle! They should be out in a while," Tai Lung replied with a grin. Those who were stiff relaxed as Tai Lung used the same tone as Shu.  
"Shu, come with me," Tai Lung told his friend as he turned and moved towards the center of the area.  
"What are you planning, Tai Lung?" Shu asked, following his friend. Many thought that Shu was the luckiest person on earth, being able to get along quickly with the legendary Master Tai Lung.

Tai Lung smiled as he turned and stood straight.  
Shu raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he stopped as well. They were separated by a small gap. They faced each other and the audience was tense as what was going to happen.

"Show them your power, Shu!" Tai Lung roared suddenly and ran to Shu, jumping and attempting to kick his chest to unbalance him.  
"I see now! Only because you asked!" Shu replied with a grin as they were having another sparring match. Shu knew this move as well, remembering it from a book he read. He side-stepped Tai Lung's jump-kick and attempted to strike his chest with an open palm. Shu was still at a disadvantage and unorthodox as he never actually practiced a martial art and most of his moves are from a book. Tai Lung however did not see this and was pushed back by Shu. However as he was better trained, he regained balance quickly.

The audience watched with great attention. Friends of Shu cheered on him. However there were much more cheers for Tai Lung.

"You've improved, Shu! In such a short time no less! I expected nothing more from the Lion of the Valley! Too bad I'm still better!" Tai Lung said confidently at his friend.  
"Of course you're better! Isn't Tai Lung the best?!" Shu replied, shouting his last sentence, asking the audience. Everyone cheered in agreement, including Tai Lung.  
"You see, we're all in agreement!" Shu ran at Tai Lung and once more attempted to sweep at Tai Lung's legs with his own leg. Tai, having countered this move already before, jumped over Shu and ended up on his open side.  
"Not this time, my friend! I'll sow you this!" Shu thought he could attack Tai Lung by backing up slightly and attempting a side kick. However Tai Lung simply grabbed his leg and twisted it the opposite way. Shu, not wanting his leg to be broken, went with the flow and spun around and fell to the ground. It looked painful. Many viewers, especially friends of Shu, gasped in surprise as Shu did not stand.

Suddenly, a clapping sound was heard from Shu. Shu was clapping his paws together in approval of Tai Lung. Soon, everyone started to clap, not only at Tai Lung, but at Shu for being able to withstand Tai Lung's attacks.  
Shu, still clapping, stood up awkwardly because his leg got sprained during Tai Lung's last attack. He still clapped with the audience as he walked towards Tai Lung.  
"Well put, friend," Shu said as he bowed to Tai Lung.  
"Master Dragon," Shu simply said, still bowing. The applause of the audience only grew louder at this show of respect.  
"You do not need to bow to me, Shu. Anyways, stand. Father and the turtle are here," Tai Lung was the first to notice Shifu and Oogway walking towards them. The audience soon fell silent at the arrival of the Masters.

"I see, old man dad and old man turtle…" Shu looked back and saw them as well and stood, with the help of Tai Lung. They patted each other's backs before Shu went to join the audience. Whispers congratulating Shu were soon heard before becoming quiet again. Shu, like everyone present, turned their attention to Tai Lung, Shifu, and Oogway.

Tai Lung bowed to the Masters and looked at them with a confident grin. All knew that it was Oogway who made the decision. Shu watched, proud to be able to be a witness to this. He smiled, although he felt something was wrong.

This was the moment that would change everything. The Valley itself would forever be changed due to this revelation. Oogway looked at a confident Tai Lung and frowned, shaking his head. Tai Lung was not the Dragon Warrior. Tai Lung gasped in surprise at this decision. Oogway turned his back on Tai Lung and went back to the unknown areas. Tai Lung looks to his father for defense. Shifu is as shocked as he is, but does not say anything and follows Oogway. Tai Lung is even more shocked at the lack of defense from his father. He feels betrayed now.

Tai Lung turns his head when Shu speaks up.  
"Impossible! Tai Lung IS the Dragon Warrior!" Shu defended Tai Lung to everyone's surprise.  
Both Shifu and Oogaway turn their heads at him as well.  
"Do you know what you old guys are missing? Look at him! He's everything the Dragon Warrior should be! Young, strong, confident, and just! What is he missing?!" Shu defended his friend.  
Shu did not get an answer from Oogway as he turned to walk back to the Palace. Shifu, however, agreed with Shu but did not say anything, following Oogaway.

Shu and Tai Lung now faced each other. Their eyes were steadfast, looking at each other.  
"We… need to talk," Tai Lung was trying hard to control something he had not felt before.  
Shu called it anger, a result of betrayal.


	6. Shu Ai Is Dead!

**  
Chapter 6: Shu Ai is Dead!  
**"Calm down, Tai Lung, and listen…" Shu had managed to get Tai Lung away from the Jade Palace. Both were walking where everyone usually frequents. They were close to the market. Shu was trying to get his friend into the light of reason instead of the darkness of anger.  
"How can I calm down…! The old man… Didn't choose me…" Tai Lung was finding it hard to believe that he was not the Dragon Warrior. He felt angry, betrayed, and sorrow all at once.  
"Tai Lung, listen… This wasn't your fault. It's a matter of circumstance…" Shu started.

________________________________________________________

The exams at the orphanage were not done, but young Ping was. He was becoming like Shu: Confident and Smart. The child leopard looked out of the window of his classroom and unto the sky. It was late afternoon now and Shu hasn't returned yet.  
_"I wonder what Shu's up to… The ceremony sure is taking its time!" _Ping though, swinging his legs back and forth underneath the desk. His tail played around the air.

__________________________________________________________

"Circumstance? What does bloody circumstance have to do with any of this?!" Tai Lung asked his friend angrily.  
"I can only assume one as great and powerful such as you didn't reach that position so easily," Shu was trying to get to know Tai Lung's past in order to find a way to help his powerful friend. He really didn't want Tai Lung to fall to anger.  
"Well… Training was all I remember… And Father telling me I was… That's it…!" Tai Lung's eyes seemed to have an idea.  
"What's wrong?" Shu asked as both of them stopped. Passers-by and other individuals were eyeing them carefully. Shu himself sensed something wrong.

__________________________________________________

Ping stood up from his place at the third row and moved quietly among his classmates who were still taking the exam. He moved towards the teacher's desk.  
"Miss, may I go to the restroom?" Ping asked politely and quietly.  
"Of course, Ping. Come back after you're done!" The teacher gave Ping the Blue Pass to the bathroom.  
"Thank You!" Ping smiled at the teacher and bowed slightly before quietly leaving the classroom, smiling at his classmates who smiled back.

____________________________________________________________

Shu saw Tai Lung clench his paw into a fist.  
"This is father's fault…! No, Shifu's fault!" Tai Lung was losing to anger at the betrayal. He no longer called Shifu 'Father'.  
"Tai Lung… How is this the old man's…" Shu started, placing his paw on Tai Lung's shoulder only to have it angrily swatted away. Tai Lung looked at Shu with anger and betrayal in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, my friend… This is not your fault… This is Shifu's… All my life… He told me… He told me I was the one!" Tai Lung apologized to his friend and told him about his past.

"Ah, I understand, my friend," Shu came to the conclusion that old man Shifu trained Tai Lung hard to become the Dragon Warrior. He also assumed that the old man told Tai Lung that he was going to be the one.  
Shu noticed that a lot of listeners were slowly gathering around them. Shu quickly signaled them with his left paw to stay away. They listened.

Shu however kept his eyes on his friend.  
"Tai Lung… Don't make the wrong decision…" Shu did not want Tai Lung to follow the path of anger.  
Shu got his reply, but it wasn't what he expected. Screams soon erupted from the crowd and they began to scatter.

___________________________________________________

"Hm, hm-hmm, hhhmmmm… Taaa, tawataaa…" Ping was humming in the restroom. After he was done, he washed his paws and his face. As he was drying himself up, his ears twitched as he heard running.

Fei was just outside when a resident from the Valley, badly injured, limped in the orphanage.  
"Help! Help over here!" Fei alerted the nurses and doctors of the orphanage. He also alerted a few children and faculty closest to them.  
"These injuries are serious but he'll live. We'll need a vacant room with a bed for us to treat him," A more experienced doctor analyzed.  
Ping peeked out of the bathroom before walking slowly to them.  
"Wh…what's going on…?"Ping's child voice surprised those who didn't notice him.  
"Tell us what happened!" Fei told the injured resident to tell them how he got his injuries. Fei wondered why this one would go all the way to the orphanage when the Valley had far nearer hospitals.

"T-Tai Lu-lung has gone mad…! Sh…SShu…" The man stuttered weakly. His first sentence got everyone in a shock. The mighty Tai Lung has gone mad? How can this be?

"Shu? What happened to brother?!" Shu asked the resident. Everyone else wondered as well of Shi Ai.

The answer caused everyone to become silent in great shock.

"Sh-Shu Ai… is… i-is… dead!"

"No… NO! It can't be…!" Shu's eyes were beginning to fill up with great tears. His brother, dead? The one who has loved and cared for him? The one who teaches him, the first one to teach him honor, the only one to constantly be there every night? Whenever he cried Shu was there right away. Whenever Ping bled Shu was there. Shu looked at the entrance to the Valley in disbelief and started to run towards the Valley in disbelief.

"Stop him!" Fei ordered. Some kids at first stopped him but he slipped away from them. He was stopped by a faculty member.

"Let me go… Let me go!" Shu struggled against the faculty holding him.

"BROTHER!!!!!!!"

[I'm not planning to really kill the main character of the story. No worries, it's part of the story in my head. :D]


	7. Ping Does Not Say Goodbye

**Chapter 7: Ping Leads Shu's Farewell Ceremony**

Shu Ai, the Lion of the Valley, was dead, defeated at the paws of his friend and rival, Tai Lung. Shu had compared him to the mighty warriors, Lu Bu and Guan Yu.**  
**Ping would never forget the rampage of Tai Lung. He had lost the most important individual in the world: Shu Ai, his older brother. He now stays in Shu's room and rarely comes out. He would usually go to the exit of the orphanage and stay there for a period amount of time, as if waiting for Shu to come back.  
Five days have passed since the rampage and everyone was rebuilding what was destroyed. The orphanage, however, was waiting. They had sent Fei and a few other faculty members to investigate the Valley to see if they could find Shu's body.

It was safe now as word was spreading that Tai Lung was defeated by Shifu and Oogway at the Palace. It was also rumored that the warrior was to be sent to prison for his actions. This made Fei's job easier.

Ping had stayed at the entrance even before Fei and everyone else was awake. He looked at the horizon and whatever he could see.  
"Brother… Please come back…" He said to no one. His eyes showed that he had cried the night before and also showed signs that he tried to hold back the tears.

During the time from Shu's departure to the Ceremony to today, Ping had attempted and failed to go out to look for Shu. He soon gave up and instead stayed at the entrance. He also never was happy and always looked sad.

Shu Ai and Ping have always been close ever since the day they met. Ping was only three and Shu recently failed his job application for a teacher at twelve. Shu was in a class Ping was in, taking notes from a senior teacher. Shu looked at the class occasionally and laid his eyes upon Ping who was looking at him. He smiled at Ping who replied with a shy grin.  
When the teacher asked a question that no one volunteered to answer, Shu nodded to Ping who volunteered and got the answer right. He got every answer right ever since that day.  
Ping and Shu soon started to stay with each other, Ping telling Shu about life there while Shu raising his confidence. Soon, Shu visited Ping every night to greet him and to help him with any problem he had. Shu has never missed a night ever since the day he visited Ping in his room.  
Shu had also been with Ping whenever he got an physical injuries. When Ping would cry about this, Shu made him smile. When Ping would worry about the pain of the treatments, Shu distracted him so the pain would be ignored.

Ping missed those times when they were together. Both believed that nothing would separate them. Now, Shu would never be there to say good night or to cheer him up. He wanted to blame Tai Lung for taking his brother, yet he knew he could not take this powerful warrior. Ping looked down at the ground, wanting Shu to come back.

Ping looked up when Fei and the group started to come back. He hoped it was good news.  
Fei instead looked at Ping sadly before going in to tell the news. Ping already knew that they didn't find Shu's body by the look of Fei's face. He stood up and rushed to Shu's room, locking himself in.

"Did you find anything?" A co-worker asked Fei.  
"No. We didn't find his body. We can assume that he was moved," Fei assumed that someone moved Shu's body. There was no sign of a body but there was a sign of a struggle. Fei explained about scratches on various walls and on the ground. Shu and Tai Lung had battled before Shu's untimely death.  
"Who would move Shu's body?"  
"We don't know, we can assume that no one wanted to see Shu as it would cause grief if they did," Fei answered honestly.  
They had asked various individuals, from civilians to workers to security. No one found or saw Shu's body. Some of them were surprised that Shu was dead while others cried at this and ran off.

"What do we do now?" Fei asked, wondering.  
"The next best thing: a farewell ceremony," was the answer which got agreement from everyone.  
"Who will lead?" Fei asked.  
"Ping," was the answer.

As the faculty and kids sadly prepared the ceremony that would take place from late afternoon to late night, Fei and a few of Ping's friends attempted to get Ping out of Shu's room and have him lead.  
It took them a long time to get Ping to leave and for him to agree to lead.  
"Why me…?" ping asked innocently and sadly, not making eye contact with anybody as he followed them to the central area of the orphanage where the ceremony would be held.  
"You know Shu best. Also, you're his brother, you're perfect to leas," Fei was bad at explain.  
"I guess… brother would want it… And he wouldn't want to see me sad..," Ping was using logic Shu taught him.

Everyone was ready for the ceremony and Ping knew exactly what to say. This was painful for him, but he needed to be strong for everyone and for Shu.  
Ping took the center of attention to begin, although he was not as used to the attention as Shu was.  
"W-we are gath-gathered here this day… to bid farewell to a fr-friend…" Ping was holding in his sadness and no one blamed him. Most were silent and sad inside while soft sobs from others were heard.  
"A friend… Shu Ai," Tears flowed from his sad eyes as he mentioned his beloved brother's name.  
"We all k-know how Shu he-helped us all… How he removed our sadness with his constant sm-smile…" This was just an introduction to Ping's main saying.  
"I have de-dedicated a s-song fo-for our… fare…farewell…" Ping did not want to say goodbye to his brother.  
He looked up at the sky which was now beginning to become night.  
"_This is for you, Brother…"_ Ping thought, dedicating it for him.

Ping sighed as he looked down and closed his eyes, beginning to sing his lyrics:  
_"Here we watched a seed grow, see the petals that want to bloom,  
He was fed with the sun's warmth and the moon's knowledge,  
This was to be a beautiful flower that would see all of life,"_  
Sobs were becoming more plentiful as Ping continued his soft song:  
_"The flower grew and continues to grow, never takes but always gives,  
Petals not in full bloom and how many deeds can be counted? Far to many to name,  
Yet the flower was cut down before its prime, it never took but it always gave,  
What am I trying to say in this short tale?  
Good-b…good-bye and thank you,  
You moved mountains and set us free,"  
_Ping hesitated at saying good-bye but managed it. He had not noticed that more tears started to flow from his eyes and from everyone present. The moon was starting to show and shone its light on Ping. He was able to end his song painfully and sadly.

_"Brother… Good Night and I love you… always…"_ Ping looked up once more as he thought, hoping his Brother would hear._  
_


	8. Ping Is Growing Up Too Fast

**Chapter Eight: Ping is growing up; Shu Ai's Last Letter**

How long has it been since the Ceremony that changed it all? How long has it been since Tai Lung's rampage throughout the Valley? More importantly, how long has it been since the death of the Lion of the Valley, Shu Ai?

Ping, Shu Ai's adopted brother, is now ten years old. Everyone was growing up. However, Ping is a changed leopard. Shu Ai's loss has affected him greatly and shattered all if not most of his playfulness and happiness.  
Ping constantly passed all his classes and nearly got perfect scores in all of the exams. However, his popularity among both children and faculty was wavering due to his changed attitude. However he maintained a respected attitude from all of them.

"Fei, what is it you want to talk to me about?" Ping asked Fei, one of Shu's friends and co-workers. They were talking at the recently-added garden of the orphanage. It was late afternoon.  
"Well… I've been thinking of doing this for almost a year know but did not know how to tell the others… I want to retire," Fei replied honestly to Ping.  
"Retirement? Are you certain? You're one of the most valued workers here," Ping was asking Fei if he was sure  
"Yes. As you know… I'm not getting any younger and there are new and far more capable staff members than I. I have been teaching them, but they are progressing faster than most of the seniors' expectations," Fei replied that he was certain.  
"Well, this is something you yourself have to decide. If it were me, I would stay. Whatever you choose, you're always welcome here," Ping replied, patting Fei's shoulder. He turned and walked away, leaving his friend in thought.  
He walked through the few corridors and pathways of the orphanage. There were no classes this day and everyone was free to do whatever they pleased. A few kids were out in the market of the Valley with a few of the faculty. Some were taking this opportunity to sleep in their rooms. Others were either playing or eating.  
"Hey, Ping!" Some greeted Ping as he passed them by. He simply replied with a wave of his paw.  
"Hi, Ping!" Others greeted him and got the same reply.  
Ping soon came upon the room he always goes to each and every day. He faced the doorway leading to the room and looked at the name tag implanted on the door: Shu Ai.

_"Brother… Wherever you are, you are greatly missed,"_ Ping thought as he entered his brother's room.  
Shu's room was as how he left it: Neat and Organized. His books were placed at a bookshelf, his documents were placed in a few drawers throughout the corners of his room, and the things he used for meditation were kept in boxes of different sizes.  
There were a few books that were out and on a desk Shu frequently used: The Books on the Three Kingdoms Era.

Ping walked over to this desk and opened a few. He started to browse through different parts of this memorable era.

"Let's see… The Coalition Against Dong Zhuo… Lu Bu kills Dong Zhuo… Hmmm…" Ping knew that these were a few of Shu's favorite times during the Three Kingdoms Era.

"Maybe I'm just not as enthustiastic as Brother is," Ping admitted as he skipped a few stories. Hethen came upon a piece of paper that seemed to be used as a bookmark. It was folded and looked old and aged as some of its color was turning from white to light brown.

"Hm? What is this…?" Ping wondered why no one had noticed this before. He carefully took the piece of paper and unfolded it.

When Ping first noticed the handwriting, he began to show something he hadn't showed in a ling time: tears. The handwriting belonged to only one individual: Shu Ai, the Lion of the Valley. Ping started to start to cry because he saw that it was a letter addressed to him. He began to read it.

Ping, My Beloved Brother,  
Someday you'll open this book and find this letter. I'm guessing though the Three Kingdoms Era won't interest you as it did me. Ah well, can't please everyone.  
Why did I write this letter to you when I could just go to you and tell you? It's actually simple. Or is it?  
There will come a time when I won't be around to protect you. I wish that time would not come though. You'll need to learn how to fend for yourself. I want you to be able to handle yourself, because we all know how life can do some nasty things.  
Brother, on the off-chance I DON'T come back after tomorrow, you can have my room and everything in it. I was going to give it to you anyway.  
This is hard for me to write. I thought long and hard on what I wanted to say.  
Ping, don't go near Tai Lung until you are ready. You do know I compared him to Lu Bu and Guan Yu. Did I mention that? Anyway, Tai Lung is a very strong fighter.

I remember the first time I saw you. Heh, I bet you do, too. Anyways, I asked the teacher where you got your name and he did not know. I'll tell you now I believe it comes from Guan Ping, the son of Guan Yu. Why? I've read that he has a bright future. He's young, confident, perseverant, never lacking honor and the good qualities, and strong. I want you, Ping my brother, to find your inner Guan. Be strong and balance your mind and heart.

I love you, Brother.  
Shu Ai

Ping held back his tears successfully. He held the letter close to his chest and heart.  
"Brother… I love you too… Now, yesterday, and forever. I won't let you down," Ping said and did something he had not done in a long timw: smile.


	9. Zhang Liao and Ping Meet

(Thank you for those who have followed the story so far. :) A few comments, I'll be introducing the Furious Five in a few more chapters. Also, ever wonder how Tai Lung remained calm during his 20 years (correct me if I'm wrong)? I'm going to write about that in a few more chapters. Also, since Ping and Shu come from the same orphanage as Master Tigress (Again correct me), I will make a reference to that. Also, the Epilogue I will write will end this story. Ever wonder where Tai Lung went afterwards? Follow on until the Epilogue to find out! Also, feel free to review my stories, I welcome feedback :D)

(ADDITIONAL: PING the one I use I was thinking Guan Ping, son of Guan Yu. Originally I forgot about the other Ping and thought of how the name Ping would suite a child growing up instead of a grown-up. The second Ping I put is the daddy of Po I think so yeah. I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THE SECOND PING!!! So yeah)  
**  
Chapter Ten: Ping meets Zhang Liao; Zhang Liao is Cautious**

One day has passed since Ping had heard of the Three Disciples in the Valley. He has decided to go out and meet them. He is particularly interested in Zhang Liao.  
He has gotten permission from the faculty to go out into the Valley. Ping assured that they didn't have to worry as he is able to defend himself. At least that's what he had hoped.

Ping walked from the orphanage and looked around for the three.  
"Hey, Ping's finally grown up to go out on his own!" An individual recognized Ping.  
"Thanks. Do I know you?" Ping asked.  
"Well, no…" Ping did not allow him to finish his reply as he walked away.

As he passed by a noodle shop he recognized as a frequent eating place of his older Brother Shu Ai, someone bumped into him.  
"Be caref…" Ping looked at who bumped at him but did not finish as his eyes widened in surprise. The one who bumped him was none other than Zhang Liao.

"Apologies," Zhang Liao simply said, looking at Ping.  
The two looked at each other for a while without saying anything until the owner of the shop who shared a name with Ping went to them.  
"Mr. Ping…" Zhang Liao said, looking at himn.  
"What's going on out here?" He asked.  
"Nothing, I bumped into Ping. The Brother of the Lion," Zhang Liao apparently knew of Shu Ai and his relationship with Ping.  
"You know… My brother?" Ping questioned his knowledge of his relationship with Shu.  
"Shu Ai… was a great man," Was all Zhang Liao said.

Ping flinched at the name of his beloved brother but stood his ground.  
"I've wanted to see how famous you three were," Ping told him.

"Ah, I see. You've heard of me, Li Tong, and Meng Lao… Well, I'll tell you now Meng is drunk and asleep at home and Li is training. You won't get a show today," Zhang admitted.  
"Pity. I wanted a show," Ping admitted.  
"You're from… The Bao Gu Orphanage, correct?" Zhang asked.  
"How do you know?" Ping asked in surprise.  
"I'm one of the individuals who've heard about Shu and you. You two were pretty famous before…" Zhang did not finish his sentence and Ping silently thanked him for not.

"There will be more individuals who will become well-known. Do you want to know one?" Zhang asked.  
Ping nodded simply.  
"Crane of the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy has potential to be one of the most famous individuals. Also, I hear old man Viper will have a child," Zhang was well-known in individuals.

"Interesting…" Ping admitted, not noticing Liao was facing Mr. Ping now.  
"How's that son of yours?" Zhang Liao asked.  
"Oh, he's doing fine. He's showing signs of being a food lover, so he'll make a great cook here and will run the shop after me," Was the reply.  
"Shouldn't you let him decide his future?" Zhang asked curiously.  
"Of course! I'm just stating what I believe," Mr Ping answered honestly.

"I'll come back later for the food, I'm not in a particular rush," Zhang bid a farewell to Mr. Ping and turned to the younger Ping.  
"I hope to see more of you, Ping," Zhang bid Ping a farewell to Ping.

Ping watched the mysterious warrior leave. He felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt happiness in the presence of Zhang Liao.


	10. Zhang Liao Removes His Mask

**Chapter 11: Zhang Liao Unmasked**

Zhang Liao walked away from Ping and the noodle shop he had come from. Li Tong borrowed his Sansetsukon today because all of the Bo Staffs were broken and a new supply would not come for another week.  
Zhang Liao is nineteen years old. He had enrolled at the local school that focused on Kenpo. When it came to weaponry, Zhang took a liking to the tri-section staff commonly known as the Sansetsukon.  
Zhang Liao had obtained an application form to be a guard at none other than the Chor Ghom Prison, the same prison where the warrior Tai Lung was imprisoned. He had requested and got a leave from the place he had learned Kenpo to get a job for the high tuition. However this is just the reason he told them. He never told them his real reason.  
Yes he needed money but there was something he needed to do.

Zhang Liao… just who is this mysterious individual? He is identified as a lion, yet he does not have a mane. It looks like his mane was either cut off or burnt off. He covers his face with an iron mask that he never takes off unless he is by himself.

He looks around as he walks. He no longer minds those who look at him and whispers.  
He lives in a small house near the marketplace. He had built this himself with stone, cement, and wood. It took four years, yet Zhang had expected it to be done in two years.  
It was a two-story building with a few rooms; most of them were used for his studies. He had a small library and a study room beside it. The second floor would contain his bedroom with no bed. He usually sleeps either on the floor or on his desk.

Zhang Liao noticed a few envelopes on his doorstep.  
"Hm, I hope I got accepted…" Zhang said to himself as he picked them up before opening the wooden door and going inside. He closed the door and locked it.  
Most of the light came from the light outside. He never worried about it even if there was no light outside.

Zhang Liao walked to the study room. He placed the letters on the desk. Light never reached a lot of places in the study room. It was enough for anyone to read.

Zhang Liao then did what he always did when there were no people. He placed his paws on the forehead and chin areas of his iron mask. He tilted it and pulled it apart from his face. He held his mask on both of his paws and placed it beside the letters. He then brushed his face with his paws and moved his pink tongue around his lips.  
He had scars on his left eye. There were four. They ran down from the upper-left corner of his left eye down to his left cheek. The scars themselves weren't as bad as his eye: It was blind. Zhang Liao was blind on his left eye.

Zhang Liao let out a grin and a laugh as he looked at the letters.  
One caught his attention: It was from the Prison.  
He opened the letter and began to read it:

Zhang Liao,  
We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted as one of the guards. Very few have been accepted as this job requires full physical and mental attention. Please report in as soon as possible.  
Vachir

Zhang Liao smiled as he finished reading the letter.  
"Typical for their head hothead to put a nearly-unreadable signature… Ah well, at least I got in," He let out a small laugh.

He took off his white robe to show that he had a good physical build for someone of his young age. He walked over to where he usually hung it and hung it on a hangar on the wall.

"I wonder if Tai Lung is still compatible to Lu Bu. I'll see if he's still a show-off! Tai Lung my friend, the Lion is coming!"


	11. Reminiscence and Ping Gets a Shock

**Chapter Twelve: Reminiscence; Ping Wants Advice but Gets a Surprise  
**Zhang Liao was asleep, sitting down with his face resting on his arms on his desk. His mask lay beside him on his desk. He had fixed his letters except for the Acceptance Letter as he was going to bring that. He was mumbling and twitching slightly. He was surrounded by darkness in his dream and all he heard were voices.

_"What are you doing?!" One voice sounded like despair.  
"I was denied my right!" Another was angry. They seemed to be fighting.  
_  
He indeed was a lion with no mane. How is this so? He is male and all lions even younger than him have manes. Zhang Liao's name started four years ago.

_"This is madness! This is not the right way!"  
Screams and running were heard.  
"I blame him!"  
_  
He already had his iron mask when he was in school. He never removed it unless he was sure he was by himself and no one was watching. Yet he still had a mane.

_"No… NO!!!! Aaargh!" The same voice in despair screamed in pain. He still stood but was full of pain. He held the left side of his face and covering his eye.  
_

Although the school allowed him to keep his mane, he shaved it off some time during his weapons training. He told everyone it was in his way, but he never told them the true reason.

_"No no… I'm… I'm going blind!"  
"No… None of this should be happening…! This… is HIS FAULT!!"  
"This is not the way! You have to fight it!"_

"Mmmmhm…" Zhang Liao mumbled and looked in pain as he dreamt. Recently he had applied for application as the same prison where Tai Lung was held. He also never told anyone his true reason.

_"My friend, let's talk about this… It does not have to be this way! Don't follow this path!"  
"I won't give in until I get what's rightfully mine!"  
"Aah…!" The individual in despair was struck one last time before falling silent.  
_

Zhang Liao flinched and twitched one last time as his dream started to fade.

_"This was not meant to be!"_

Zhang Liao woke up in a gasp as he heard knocking on his door.  
"Who is it?" Zhang Liao called as he licked his dry lips. He had been sleeping long.|  
"It's me, Ping," Ping called.  
"Five minutes," Liao called as he stood. He quickly got his iron mask and put it on. He looked at the Application Letter once more before going to the door and opening it.

"What do you want?" Zhang Liao looked at Ping.  
"Advice," Ping answered honestly and simply.  
"Come in," Zhang Liao stepped aside to let Ping come in.  
Ping did go in and both of them went to the study room to talk.

"What's the problem?" Liao asked Ping.  
"You know I live in the orphanage, right?" Ping asked.  
"Bao Gu. Correct," Liao replied with a nod.  
"Well, there's a new kid there. And she's scaring everyone," Ping told Zhang Liao.  
"Even you?" Zhang Liao asked curiously. Surely the brother of Shu Ai wasn't scared.  
"Truth be told, she's strong but has a temper," Ping told him.  
"Ah, a female… Tell me more," Zhang Liao began to think. If this one had a temper, it needed to be fixed as soon as possible.  
"There's nothing more to tell. She means well, she just needs more control I believe," Ping answered.  
"Why not try being her friend?" Zhang Liao asked.  
"I was thinking of that, but needed a second opinion," Ping said.

"Why come to me?" Zhang Liao asked.  
"One thing, the orphanage wants the old man of the Jade Palace to have a look at her. I can't go there since I'm one of the very few or the only one who seems to be unafraid," Ping told him an answer that Zhang Liao quickly identified as a reason and not the true reason.  
"I'll go to the old man and talk to him," Liao told him.

"Another thing…" Ping started but stopped. He looked down in thought.  
"What?" Zhang Liao asked, placing his paws on his mask and adjusting it a little.  
"Are… you related to my brother, Shu? You remind me a lot of him," Ping looked up at Zhang Liao.  
Zhang Liao shook his head in an answer that said no. Technically he didn't lie.

"Oh…" Ping nodded.  
"Ping, do you want to stay here for a while?" Zhang Liao noticed Ping was not showing any signs of leaving.  
"Hm…? Won't I be a bother?" Ping asked.

Ping's eyes started to light up as Zhang Liao was placing his paws on his iron mask. He was going to take it off in front of Ping.

Zhang Liao soon took off his mask in front of Ping who gasped in surprise.


	12. Shu Ai Lives!

**(Thirteen Chapters, woo! I never expected to get this far. Well yes I did, just not this fast. Well, Shu Ai is alive! Finally I bring back the Main Character! Stay with me for the next few ones which will come up some time when I think of what to do next! :D)**

Chapter 13: Shu Ai Reveals Himself

"Brother…?! I…Is th…that you?!" Ping stared at the eyes of the mane-less Lion. He noticed quickly that his left eye was blind but looked at both of them.  
"It's been a while since we've met eye-to-eye. Well, eyes-to-eye to be exact," Zhang Liao, or to be specific Shu Ai, retained some of his personality.  
Ping was not sure what to do. Was this really Shu Ai, his brother?

Ping slowly held his paw out to touch Liao's face. Liao felt the soft touch of Ping's paw on his face and held it with his own paw.

"We thought… I thought you were… dead…" Ping stuttered, knowing that this is Shu Ai.

"Oh, I should explain that…" Liao, or Shu, replied honestly and began his tale.

"You see, after the ceremony…"

_"Tai Lung! What you are doing isn't the right way!" Shu Ai was still 15 years old. The Ceremony had just finished and he was trying and failing to console his then friend and rival Tai Lung. He was fighting him and at a serious disadvantage. Tai Lung was the best, compared to Lu Bu by Shu Ai himself. However, it was not skill that guided Tai Lung now, but anger and betrayal. This was the first time Shu fought someone in a rage._

_"I was denied my right! My destiny! You don't understand!" Tai Lung said in a rage, attacking his friend and rival. Shu managed to survive and block some of them, but most of them got through. Even his arms and paws that blocked them were starting to bruise. He was sure that he was going to lose. But he had to try to calm Tai Lung._

_"Tai, please listen to me! I understand how you feel, but this isn't the way…! Aaarg!" Ta Lung managed to injure Shu by attacking his face.  
"Aaaahhh!!! My eye! I'm… going blind!" Shu's left eye had been struck and he covered it with a paw and was starting to scream in pain. He tried to focus on Tai Lung._

_Everyone around them was running away in fear due to Tai Lung's sudden rage. Shu Ai stayed to try and hold off Tai Lung for them to escape. He wondered what took so long for security or those able to fight took for the evacuation. There were too many civilians and Tai Lung was capable of a massacre._

_Tai Lung's face soon softened up a little after seeing his friend Shu Ai injured. Shu looked at his friend with his remaining eye, still completely focused yet losing his sense of humor._

_"Isn't there anything I can say to change your mind?" Shu asked.  
"No," Tai Lung simply replied as he ran at Shu for his final attack._

_Shu managed to block two strikes from Tai Lung yet this left his entire body from chest to stomach exposed.  
Tai Lung saw this quickly and used his specialty, the Nerve Attack. He struck at vital points of Shu and heard a gasp. He started to fall forward. Waiting for him were the arms of his friend, Tai Lung. He managed to_

_"T…there's st…still good in you… Show-Off…" Shu stuttered before he closed his eyes and fell into unconsciousness.  
It was said that Tai Lung shed a tear as he did not want to hurt his friend. He held his dear friend close before carrying him. Shu had told him once of a Kenpo School that he favored over Wing Chun and the Jade Palace. Tai Lung, able to control himself, decided to leave his friend at the doorsteps of this school. On his way to this school, however, a terrified civilian sees him carrying Shu Ai and assumed that he was dead._

_"Shu Ai… is dead! SHU IS DEAD!!!" the terrified civilian screamed in terror as he began to flee, still screaming that Shu Ai the Lion of the Valley was dead._

_This angered Tai Lung further as he dropped his friend's body. He had injured the civilian yet he controlled himself. He then proceeded to the Jade Palace where Shifu tried and failed to defeat Tai Lung. Oogway then proceeded to defeat him._

_Disciples and monks of the Kenpo School were sent to help with the evacuation and found Shu's motionless body. They quickly identified that he wasn't dead and could be saved. Most were dispatched to help with the evacuation while some proceeded to bring Shu to the school for treatment. Shu awoke a few weeks later and repaid his debt by becoming one of their best students. His shame however in unable to protect the civilians and stop Tai Lung made his heart heavy. He also worried that he couldn't protect his little brother, Ping. He shaved his mane off months into his training and began to wear an iron mask. This was to remind him of his shame and to continue to try and avoid a similar event. The disciples told him of what happened and he quickly nodded in understanding._

"…and that's what happened. I assumed someone spread the word that I was dead. I've been hearing that The Lion of the Valley was killed. No, they're wrong. I was just lucky," Shu admitted.

Ping took all of this information in. He closed his eyes in deep thought.  
"Now, I have a big debt. I'm sorry for… everything, Ping, and…" Shu never finished his sentence as Ping hugged him close and tightly.  
"I've missed you, brother…" Ping stuttered, having missed his brother for a long time.  
"Four years, little brother… Yet still long, I've missed you too… I'll make it up to you…" Shu said, hugging his brother after a long time of being apart.

"You could start with the kid whose scaring everyone…" Ping replied jokingly.  
"Heh, I'll get the old man first… Then I'll see how scary she is… Hey, maybe she'll be your love!" Shu teased him.  
"Eeew, she's too young…"


	13. Shu and Ping are still Close

**Chapter 14: Shu Ai and Ping talk to Shifu about the New Kid; Shu's last Night before going to Work**

"You got accepted as guard into that prison?" Ping asked his older brother Shu Ai who still goes by the name Zhang Liao. They had left Shu's home and were on the way to the Jade Palace.

Now that Ping was with someone older and trustworthy, he could go to the Jade Palace. Although technically Shu did not reveal himself yet so Ping was cautious.

"I need the money, Ping. I hear they pay a lot now due to well you know him being there," Shu told Ping. He had worn his iron mask once more.

**"**Why not reveal yourself or work at the orphanage again?" Ping asked curiously.

"That's a pretty good question! Honestly I do not have the answer," Shu told him as they neared the Palace.

"He needs someone to talk to, doesn't he?" Ping guessed as he looked at Shu and grinned.

Both of them reached the steps of the Palace.  
"Hm, been a while since I've been here," Shu noticed.  
"Don't worry, only four years have passed!" Ping teased.  
"Hah, as usual you seem to always find a way to make me sound old!" Shu grinned as they both walked up the steps to the Jade Palace.

"Hey, you never told me her name! Or what she is!" Shu talked to Ping about the new kid.  
"Tigress. You can probably guess what she is from her name," Ping replied.  
"So, do ya like her?" Shu asked, teasing.  
"I told you she's too young!" Ping replied, embarrassed by his brother's teasing.  
"So why are you defensive? You must have feelings for her!" Shu continued to tease his brother.  
Ping looked at his brother before starting to laugh.  
"Four years I haven't been able to tease you and here you are giving me something to tease you about! Hah!" Shu laughed with him.  
"To be honest, she seems like a good person. Someone you can get along with," Ping nodded honestly.  
"Well, be her friend! She probably just needs someone to talk to or something!" Shu suggested as they reached the closed gates of the Jade Palace.

"Bad luck, looks closed," Ping said.  
"Well too bad we're going in anyway!" Shu grinned as he knocked hard on the doors.  
"Hey, open up! Official business!" Shu called.

"Who's out there? We're closed today," A voice that Shu recognized as Shifu's called from the other side.  
"Zhang Liao. I have brought a leopard from the Orphanage. We wish to discuss business," Shu went back to using the name Zhang Liao.

Silence followed for a few minutes before the doors opened. There stood Shifu. Shu looked at the old man and noticed seriousness. He had lost his cheerfulness or some sort of happiness that he had when Tai Lung was still training under him.

"Zhang Liao, I am honored that such a prestigious individual such as yourself would visit the Jade Palace. Please, come in," Shifu allowed them to come in as he walked away.  
"What, I'm not important?" Ping grinned as he followed Zhang Liao who followed Shifu.

"So, what is this business you speak of?" Shifu asked.  
"I'm just the guardian, Old ma-er… Master. This leopard of the Bao Gu Orphanage bears a message," Zhang Liao nearly called Shifu Old Man as he previously did as Shu Ai.  
Shifu stopped and turned to face Zhang Liao then Ping.  
"What is it, young one?" Shifu waited for the message.

"Uh… the Bao Gu Orphanage has requested that you personally come and take a look at a new kid. She has a temper that scares everyone," Ping delivered the message.  
Shifu looked like he was in deep thought as he took the message.

"She is a good kid, yet she uses this temper in combination with claws, fangs, and strength," Ping finished.  
"This is the official message? Surely Zhang Liao here can handle it," Shifu seemed to reject coming to the orphanage to look at the new kid.

"But, Master…" Ping started.  
"Enough! Surely you know the way out," Shifu sent them away as he turned to face away from them.

"Ping, let it go. You delivered the message. Thank you, Master," Zhang Liao bowed to Shifu and Ping reluctantly did afterwards as they left.

"Well, that went well," Ping said as they walked down the steps.  
"Seems as if the old man wants me to check her out. Interesting," Shu said.|  
"Now don't tell me you like her!" Ping grinned at Shu, teasing.  
"Eew if she's too young for you think about me! I'm nineteen!" Shu playfully punched his younger brother's shoulder.  
"Shu?" Ping looked at his older brother.  
"Yeah?" Shu looked at his younger brother through his iron mask.  
"May I stay with you tonight? I've missed sleeping in the same room as you," Ping admitted he missed some of the nights where Shu would share rooms with Ping.  
"Of course! This is after all my last night here before I go to work!" Shu said, forgetting that he didn't mention that he would be going to work the following day.  
"What? You're leaving tomorrow?" Ping sounded and looked sad as he looked at his brother.

"Aw don't worry, I'm sure they'll allow me to visit you! Besides, we'll keep contact through letters!" Shu reassured his brother and patted him on his shoulder.  
"But… What of Tigress? Don't tell me I'll have to deal with her alone!" Ping said, sounding concerned.  
"Ha! So you do like her! Seriously though I'll drop you off there and see who she is before I go," Shu said.

"Thanks, Brother," Ping answered.

It was now night and Shu and Ping had returned to where Shu lived.  
"I'll tell the Orphanage tomorrow you were with me, Zhang Liao, all night so don't worry," Shu had an answer for if the Orphanage wondered where Ping went.  
Shu had once more taken off his mask and placed it on his desk. The room where they would sleep in would be in the second floor.

"You sure have a lot of room here, Brother," Ping looked around as they went upstairs.  
"Well, you know how I love reading. You never know when I'll need the space," Shu answered with a grin.  
"How has your study on the Three Kingdoms been?" Ping asked as Shu led him to the bedroom with no beds.  
"I'm actually done with the Three Kingdoms," Shu admitted.  
"Where's the bed? And the lights?" Ping asked curiously, looking around the room.  
"The lights come from the window. If we're lucky the moon will be out tonight. The beds? We sleep on the floor. I didn't have enough money and still don't," Shu admitted, scratching his head.  
"Spent it all on books, right?" Ping grinned, teasing.  
"All of it went to the construction of this house and the stuff in the study," Shu replied honestly.  
"Well, I don't mind. I am with you after all," Ping smiled.

Shu got out the sheets he usually slept on. He had an extra but he did not know why he had. He gave that to Ping.  
"Sorry for the inconvenience," Shu grinned.  
"No worries brother," Ping replied.

Shu laid down now with his head looking towards the windows.  
"It's been a while since the both of us looked at the stars," Shu replied.  
"Yes, brother, I've missed those times," Ping answered. He had lain down as well beside Shu on his own sheet. He looked at the stars with his brother.  
Shu soon sat up and looked at Ping.  
"Are you sure you don't like her?" Shu teased once more.  
"Shu!" Ping laughed as he lunged at his brother playfully as they wrestled like children after a long time of separation.  
Shu won of course as he pinned Ping down as both of them laughed.

"Time to sleep Ping," Shu finally let him up.  
"Yes, Shu!" Ping nodded, laughing slightly and lay down on his own sheet.  
"Good night, little brother!" Shu said as he kissed Ping's forehead.  
"Night. I love you, Shu," Ping smiled and closed his eyes to sleep.  
"I love you too, Ping," Shu replied honestly as he laid down and started to sleep.


	14. Zhang Liao Meets Tigress

**(Woo Chapter 15! :D Yay! Anyhoo Tigress as you know is mentioned. The rest of the Five I will eventually mention if I don't forget. ;) I'll probably make a reference :) )**

Chapter 15: Zhang Liao Meets Tigress for the First Time; Liao goes to Work.  
Zhang Liao. He is really Shu Ai under the iron mask but only Ping knows of it. Today he would finally go to the Chor Ghom Prison to work. But first he would go drop Ping off at the Bao Gu Orphanage and to take a look at the new kid Ping told him about.

"I probably never mentioned this before, but I'm Zhang Liao outside. You probably shouldn't mention that I'm Shu Ai," Zhang Liao told Ping as they neared the Orphanage.  
"I know, yet I still wonder why you won't expose yourself," Ping replied with a nod.  
"Do not worry about the reason," Liao replied.  
"By the way, where is that Staff you always carried around?" Ping wondered where the Sansetsukon which Zhang Liao always held was.  
"Remember that there were three of us? Meng, Li, and me? Well, Hei Li is a disciple of the Dragon Style and prefers staffs whenever they train with weapons. He borrowed mine apparently because there's a shortage of supplies there. Anyway, if he doesn't return it, I've got my eyes on a Spear I've wanted to try," Zhang Liao said, remembering Hei Li going to him one day and telling him about it.  
"Hm… Where's the other one gone? You know, Meng…" Ping asked.  
"You're curious. That's good. Meng Luo has been asleep for a long time. He got too drunk at one of the bars and has been sleeping ever since. Pity, he's the strong one," Liao said.  
"It is said that one is balanced through negative and positive attributes. One shoots up and the other one is sure to follow," Ping admitted.  
"Hm, cute and smart. Well said, Ping," Liao patted him on his shoulder.  
"Aah… I receive compliments from Zhang Liao himself…" Ping was embarrassed as he smiled.  
"Well, Ping, if you're embarrassed, it's best if you don't look around. Everyone's whispering how Ping of the Bao Gu Orphanage is with Zhang Liao," Liao had noticed this before Ping did.  
"Gah…" Ping laughed in embarrassment.  
"By the way, is Fei still working there?" Liao asked.  
"Nah, he retired a day after he told me about you three," Ping replied and sensed disappoint in Zhang Liao. Fei was one of his co-workers and friends when he was younger.

They arrived soon at the Orphanage and Ping went ahead through the entrance to report that Zhang Liao was Shifu's one-day replacement. Zhang Liao looked around the Orphanage for the first time in four years.  
_"Hm, not how I remember. They've made renovations. I bet they never touched my room, though,"_ Liao recognized only a few places and hoped they didn't ruin his room. Curiosity overwhelmed him as he took the path that led to his room. Some kids who saw him wondered who he was and those who knew him wondered why Zhang Liao was where he was.  
Zhang Liao then stopped at the door that led to his room. He looked at it as memories flooded his mind.

_"Ping, this is my room! Welcome! Hey, don't touch that…!" Shu, then twelve, showed Ping his room. Ping allowed excitement and curiosity to overwhelm him as he began to touch books and putting stuff out of place.  
"Mr. Shu… What is the Three Kingdoms Era?" Ping asked, noticing this book.  
"Oh, that… um…" Shu scratched his head as he started to explain._

Zhang Liao smiled underneath his mask.

_"Ping… What's the matter, it's late at night… Or it's past midnight so its morning…" Shu mumbled as he allowed Ping to enter as he knocked earlier. Shu was now 15 and Ping was six.  
"I had a nightmare… Can I sleep with you, father Shu?" Ping asked, looking scared.  
"One… Don't call me Father and two never put Father next to my name, it makes me sound old and like I'm going monk… And sure, you can stay. Come here, we'll fit in this bed somehow," Shu moved over for Ping._

"Excuse me, sir…" A new faculty member by the name of Dian pulled Liao from his flashbacks. He looked at him through his mask.  
"This Shu Ai must be special," Zhang Liao said.  
"Oh he's a… a legend around here. His room… is sacred. Only Ping is allowed in there, and he does everything from cl…cleaning to organizing," Dian was obviously nervous as he was stuttering.  
"You're stuttering. There's no need to worry. I won't bite… How can I, right?" Liao tapped his mask showing that he couldn't.  
"O…oh…. Anyway… Ping said you were Master Shifu's replacement?" Dian asked, still nervous.  
"I'm dropping him off and taking a look at the new kid… er… Tigress. I have to go to the Chor Ghom Prison to work," Liao explained briefly.  
"Ah, I…I see. Well… Ti…Tigress is in her room, over there… No one goes near her, except for Ping…" Zhang Liao understood now the situation. It seems Ping is the only one with the courage to go near Tigress.  
"Do they speak?" Liao asked as he and Dian walked to her room.  
"He's the… the only one who does… But he has fear just like us… His courage though is great, he's the only one who talks and plays with her," Dian explained honestly and briefly.

They finally arrived at Tigress' room.  
"Hm, five rooms from Shu… Interesting," Liao counted the doors.  
Dian knocked at the door of Tigress.  
"Go away…" The sound of a lonely girl sounded from inside.  
_"I'll give it a shot, thank you for showing me. Why don't you fetch Ping? I may need assistance," _Zhang Liao whispered to Dian who nodded in agreement and left to get Ping.

Zhang Liao knocked more softly now and introduced himself. "This is Zhang Liao, a friend of Ping," Liao said as friendly as he could.

He waited for a while before he heard the unlocking of the door. The door opened a little and a very young tigress peeked out with lonely eyes.  
"Hi there, you must be Tigress," Liao replied.  
"Li-yaoh? A fwiend of Ping?" Liao noticed her pronounciation needed work, but it was great for someone her age.  
"Liao. And yes, I am a friend of Ping," Liao corrected and nodded. He did not sense the temper from Tigress yet he sensed strength. He remembered Tai Lung as well.  
"Ping… was the only one who evah talked to me… So any fwiend of him is a friend of mine!" Tigress smiled as she opened the door to have a better look at her new friend.  
_"I'm friends with Tigress right away! Awesome! I hope they fix her pronunciation though…"_ Liao nodded.  
"Zhang Liao! I see you've met Tigress," Ping finally arrived.  
"Ping! Yay! Is he really your fwiend, Li-yaoh?" Tigress seemed excited as Ping arrived. She rushed to his side and asked him if they really knew each other.  
"Yes, I and Liao are friends. We're… close," Ping replied honestly, patting her on her head.  
"Hee, yay!" Tigress smiled.  
_"Where is the temper you said? I don't sense any. She just needs to maintain control and friendship,"_ Liao whispered and Ping nodded.  
"I'm glad we met, young Tigress. I sense great things will happen to you. You have strength that no one else has," Liao told Tigress who looked happy and excited to hear that.  
"But… I have to go," Liao said. This gave both Ping and Tigress a disappointed look.  
"Awww but we just met…" Tigress said.  
"So soon, Liao?" Ping asked.  
"I've put off work for far too long. Ping, if you need help, feel free to write to me and to look for Meng Lao and or Hei Li. Just mention me," Liao told him that he can be contacted through letters and that Meng Lao and Hei Li were available if his name was metioned.  
"I understand. Anything else, Liao?" Ping asked.  
"Two thing; one, take care of Tigress," Liao said. He put a teasing grin of Tigress.  
"And the second?" Ping asked.  
_"I'm proud of you, Ping. I love you, and I'm always with you. Never forget that,"_ Liao whispered as Shu Ai to Ping.  
Ping smiled greatly as he hugged the warrior.  
"Awww, how sweet! Can we do that sometime, Ping?" Tigress asked Ping.  
"Sure. If we can get close," Ping replied, looking at Tigress and nodding after letting go of Liao.  
"Take care of yourselves. Ping, contact me if you need to. Li, Meng, and even that old man Shifu are available," Liao was sure that Shifu wasn't that ignorant.

He bid farewell to Ping, Tigress, and the Orphanage. Little did he know that he was about to be a bystander once more to events he never expected to happen. One of these events was that he was not allowed to leave the Chor Ghom Prison while Tai Lung was imprisoned.


	15. Zhang Liao and Great Master Viper

**(CHAPTER SIXTEEN!!!!!! Anyway, truth be told I am ignoring the timeline and some of the events before Kung Fu Panda. Please Note that I have not seen Secrets of the Furious Five so yeah but I've read the summary. The ages I do not know and making guesses. I guess Tigress is the youngest of the Five. Crane and Mantis are the oldest followed by Viper and Monkey, or so I guess. Power of Guessing is awesome ^_^ Correct me if I'm wrong though)**

**Chapter Sixteen: Master Liao and Great Master Viper  
**Zhang Liao's journey was long as he left the familiarities of the Valley of Peace. He was to report as soon as possible to the Chor Ghom Prison, the same one where Tai Lung was sent. He traveled through many unfamiliar lands; his most loved would be the long rope bridge with a far descent down. Shu Ai called this the Don't-Look-Down Bridge but it was most known as the Thread of Hope. However even Zhang Liao called it the Don't-Look-Down Bridge.

He would be sidetracked as he passed by a village. This village happened to be where one of Zhang Liao's good friends lived in. Who was this friend? This was the Great Master Viper, the only old master Shu Ai would never call 'old'. However Great Master Viper, like almost all of the people, knew Shu Ai as Zhang Liao.

"Hm, I suppose there's no harm in stopping by to see the Master while I'm here," Liao admitted as he walked the familiar parts through the village.  
He did not recognize the residents, but they recognized him. To them he was the Warrior from the Valley; his reputation by himself and with Meng and Li spreading even here.

"Now, I might be incorrect when I told Ping about Master's child… He should have had her when I myself was eleven… But numbers were never my strong point," Liao admitted to himself, walking past the eyes that looked at him. Many of these individuals considered him a Master, though that was far from the truth. He was really nothing more than a student of Kenpo, a lucky bystander to events, and a good brother.

As he neared the house of the Master, he was greeted by a young child who he quickly recognized as his child.  
"Who… are you, mister?" The young viper child asked. She seemed friendly and compassionate and held some sort of ribbon that was meant for the grace of dance.

"My name is Zhang Liao, young one. And you must be Viper, the Master's child," Liao replied briefly.  
Her eyes grew wide with surprise. The great Zhang Liao, her father's friend and respected warrior, was at her doorstep.  
"M…aster Liao! It is an honor t…to have you here!" Viper smiled widely and friendly. Liao noticed that she had no fangs but assumed she would grow them eventually. If they didn't, he knew what to do.  
"Please don't call me Master, young one, it makes me sound old," Liao broke the formality as both of them shared a laugh.  
"You enjoy dance?" Liao asked Viper as she invited him in.  
"Yes! Father's been awfully sad and disappointed lately, so this is I guess one way to cheer him up," Viper slithered by the Master, showing him to the guest room.  
"I like your place, Viper. It's simple," LIao told her honestly.  
"You're embarrassing me, Master Liao. Anyways, mother should be home somewhere. Please be comfortable while I search for her," Viper smiled at Liao as she went off to search for her mother.  
"Mother! We have a visitor!" Liao heard Viper's cheerful and excited voice from another room.  
"I thought I felt something in the ground! I knew it wasn't your father, this one's heavy! Who is it?" He heard a much older voice of a woman. He assumed that this was her mother.  
"Oh, you're not going to believe who it is! It's Master Zhang Liao!" Viper's excited voice caused a surprised gasp come from her mother.  
"Zhang Liao is here?! Oh my, this is so unexpected…!" The mother sounded as excited as her daughter.  
"I know! He's friendly and he won't bite!" Viper joked.  
"Well, keep him company until I fix the food or until your father comes home! Or both!" The mother said.

"Well, Master Liao, what brings you here?" Mother Viper asked Zhang Liao. They were now gathered at where the Vipers usually ate.  
"Oh, I'm just passing by. I'm actually on the way to the Chor Ghom Prison and thought of stopping by to see the Great Master," Liao honestly replied. They didn't eat however. Zhang Liao knew this tradition: No family ate until every family member was accounted for. Great Master Viper still hasn't come back.  
"Chor Ghom Prison? Isn't that where Tai Lung got imprisoned?" Mother Viper asked, knowing of this tale.  
"It's the very same one," Liao honestly answered.  
"Master Liao, would you like to see me dance after we eat?" Viper asked Zhang Liao with a grin and a happy sparkle in her eyes.  
"Of course! Unless of course your parents approve," Zhang Liao nodded but only with approval from the parents.  
"It's alright with me," Mother Viper replied with a nod.  
"It's fine with me as well," Great Master Viper had finally returned as he slithered to where they were.  
"Father's home! Yay!" Viper said in happiness.

"Great Master Viper, my friend, it's good to see you once more," Zhang Liao bowed to the Master and his friend.  
"Master Zhang Liao, what an honor it is to have you at our home," Great Master Viper returned the respect to his friend.  
"Viper missed you," Liao told him as he placed a paw on his mask and shifted it slightly.  
"Ah, I see, well I'm home now," Great Master Viper replied.  
"Yay so now we can eat!" Viper replied gleefully.  
_"Finally… I was getting hungry…"_ Shu's mind thought but Zhang Liao's mouth never spoke it.

"Chor Ghom Prison, my friend is a dangerous and strict place. Because Tai Lung was placed there, they have been stricter. Or so I've been told. No one is even allowed to leave while he stays there," the Master told Zhang Liao.  
"Well, that's bad luck right there, but I'll handle," Zhang told his friend.  
"Hey, you said you will see my dance!" Viper teasingly whacked Liao's head with her tail.  
"Alright, young Viper, let's see your dance!" Liao replied modestly as he watched the young Viper gracefully moved around with her ribbon. She twirled theribbon gracefully along with her body and never lost her smile.

"Graceful, very graceful," Liao and Mother Viper were proud of Viper but Great Master Viper smiled only a little.  
"Master, surely you think so too," Liao noticed this and pointed it out.  
"Yes, well… I'm worried that she has no fangs…" Great Viper told his friend.  
"Well, there are many other ways to face an opponent," Liao admitted to the variety in defeating an opponent.

Soon however Zhang Liao had to leave. Though it was becoming night and the Vipers offered to let him stay for the night, he had to leave. He had put off work for a while.

"My friends, thank you for the hospitality," Liao had bowed respectfully at the ones who treated him with equality, respect, and kindness.  
"Bye! Come back soon, I want you to watch my dances sometime again!" Viper greeted her new friend a farewell.  
"I'll do that, young Viper! Remember, options!" Liao told his new friend.

_"Now, I believe I told Ping the wrong time or something… Viper is… definitely older than Tigress…_


	16. Zhang Liao and Tai Lung Meet

**(CHAPTER SEVENTEEN!!!! After this Chapter I will fast-forward a bit. Keep on following the story, I will introduce the Five I did not mention, how they formed, and I will do something to Ping. Also, I will alter Tai Lung's famous Escape a bit. I might alter a few more stuff. I forgot to copyright to Kung Fu Panda and Dreamworks. Everything that belongs to Kung Fu Panda belongs to them)**

Chapter Seventeen: Chor Ghom Prison; Zhang Liao and Tai Lung

Zhang Liao saw no trouble and no longer got side tracked on his way to Chor Ghom Prison. He had stopped by for a day at the village where his friend Great Master Viper resided. He had made friends with the Mrs. /Missis and young Viper during his one-day stay. He would meet Viper and Tigress again although not the way he had planned or expected.

His arrival at the prison spurred attention and raised spirits from the personnel. Commander Vachir, however, did not have high expectations for Zhang Liao due to his late arrival.

"Sir, Zhang Liao reporting for duty," Zhang Liao reported right away to the Commander with a salute.  
"At least you've got respect for your superiors… I shall tell you what you do here then I'll have one of the guards show you your quarters and your post," Vachir grunted.  
"Quarters, sir?" Zhang Liao was curious. Was he to stay at this prison?  
"We are currently holding possibly one of the worst of them all, Tai Lung. Although I'm sure he won't get out, no one is to leave the prison while he is here," Vachir signaled a guard to come and to show him where he was to be.  
"Sir!" The guard named Roc saluted.  
"Show this one to his quarters then to his post and be quick about it!" Vachir ordered.  
"Yes sir! Come with me, sir Liao!" Roc saluted Vachir and left with Liao saluting Vachir as well and following him.

"He's in a good mood," Zhang Liao told Roc as he looked around the prison that had tight security.  
"Sorry about him sir, he's in a bad mood today. One of the cooks apparently put too little salt in his soup," Roc admitted as he led Liao through a few rock-like corridors to the sleeping quarters.  
"Please don't call me sir, I'm really not into formality," Liao said. He seemed to have switched back to Shu Ai's mindset but it was hard to tell as he always kept that mask on.

"Here is where you'll be sleeping. We're neighbors, so feel free to come to my quarters if you need anything, sir. My name is Roc, by the way," Roc showed Liao to his room which was next to his.  
"Thank you. And don't call me sir. It's not like Vachir or the higher-ranked officers are within earshot," Liao thanked Roc and to not be so formal.  
"Actually truth be told everything here is within earshot, except if you go down to the lower levels… Where… he's held…" Roc seemed to have fear for their prisoner, Tai Lung.  
"Where is my post, Roc?" Liao asked his co-worker and soon-to-be friend.  
"Actually… You probably got the job I hate and glad I never got… You get to be Tai Lung's guard and assistant. You make sure he doesn't try anything, bring him his food, that kind of thing," Roc told him.  
_"Perfect,"_ Zhang Liao thought as he smiled beneath his mask.

Roc and Liao proceeded to thelifts that would transport them to the various floors. The lift they took however would lead them straight down to Tai Lung.

"How long have you been in service here?" Zhang Liao asked as they used the main lift and were going down.  
"Five years, sir," Roc replied honestly.  
"How's the food here?" Liao asked.  
"Awful, sir," Roc told him.  
"Do we get to keep in contact with the outside?" Liao asked him.  
"Only through letters, sir. The main mailroom is one floor above our quarters," Roc replied.  
"Ah, I see," Liao replied.

During their trip down Liao and Roc became friends. Roc explained the layout of the Chor GHom Prison to Zhang Liao. There were various ledges and spirals. Liao guessed that this was the long way out. He noticed that they were not short on weapons and pointed this out. Roc said each guard has to be skilled in both long-range and close-quarter combat.

"Speaking of weapons, sir, what do you prefer?" Roc asked as they were nearing Tai Lung's cell.  
"I did prefer the Tri-section Staff," Liao told him what he used when he was at the Valley with Meng and Li.  
"Ooh, a Tri-Section Staff? Sorry sir, we don't have that," Roc shocked Zhang Liao as he thought the weaponry would be complete.  
"Well, um… Do you have spears? There's one in particular I've been looking for. The blade is designed in a different way," Zhang Liao went for his second option; a spear with a specially-designed blade.  
"Oh, I know that. We have one, but no one uses that. When we go back up, I'll look for it for you, sir," Roc nodded at Liao. Liao was glad to hear that his second option was available.

"Sir, this is Master Zhang Liao. He will be taking your place," Roc told a guard as soon as they reached Tai Lung's cell.  
"Understood," The three of them saluted each other as the guard departed.  
"Go right in, sir, I'll be right here if you need me," Roc was given the keys to his cell and he gave it to Liao.  
"You're not coming with me?" Liao asked Roc.  
"I'm too much of a wimp to go with you, sir," Roc admitted.

Zhang Liao opened the cell that led to the great warrior, Tai Lung. Some of the guard up at the ledges that were able to see him watched him yet didn't show fear. They were confident that nothing was going to happen.  
Zhang Liao didn't believe what he saw but did not show his shock. If he did anyway no one would notice. There at the center of the cell was the great Tai Lung, tied and clamped from neck to paws. Zhang Liao could not identify what tied him, but he concluded that it was uncomfortable. Tai Lung looked like he was asleep as his eyes were closed and his entire body was relaxed.

_"The Great Warrior, Tai Lung… The only one worthy to be compared to Lu Bu… Trapped in this forsaken place… Even he does not deserve to be in his current situation…"_ Zhang Liao thought as he walked to Tai Lung. Roc was watching from the 'safety' of the door.

"So, who is it that they have sent this time?" Tai Lung's voice sounded. He still had the mighty voice Zhang Liao remembered.  
"I, Zhang Liao, answer," Zhang Liao answered to the warrior.  
"Zhang Liao… I know you, the guards wouldn't shut up about you," Tai Lung replied.  
Zhang Liao had circled Tai Lung to get a better understanding of his situation while they talked.  
Now Zhang Liao faced Tai Lung who was looking down, his eyes were now open. They were calm yet showed strength and confidence.  
"What is your tale, mighty warrior?" Zhang Liao sat down dangerously close to Tai Lung. Roc was becoming very anxious as Liao was dangerously close. Some personnel merely glanced at them from above but did not care as they continued with their work.  
"I originally thought that I was put here with great unjust, brave warrior. I was denied my right, yet I can see my errors. I…" Tai Lung was reminiscing through the old days.  
"Tell me what is troubling you," Liao asked him to continue.  
"Why does the tale of a prisoner interest you? What am I, to someone like you?" Tai Lung looked up at the masked guard.  
"It is simple. I just wanted to see if you were still the show-off I grew to respect and love," Zhang Liao teased as me moved his face close to Tai Lung.

"Those eyes… Shu, You live…!" Tai Lung seemed surprised by this.

Liao retracted his face.  
"Why surprised, my friend? I knew that there was good in you and still recognize that good," Liao replied.  
"Ah, I see… Shu… Thank you for coming, it's been lonely here…  
"I'm Zhang Liao to the rest of these guards…  
"Ah, I see… Arrogant fools they are…  
"Show off you are,"


	17. Zhang Liao Pledges Allegiance

**(Chapter Eighteen!!!!!! Wow, this is the first chapter I've done that was done in almost close proximity to a previous one. Anyway, if this is short and rushed to you, I intended to do so as preparation for the next chapter. Shu Ai is getting old as is everything around him, sort of. Shu keeps in contact with the outside world, especially with Ping, Tigress, and Viper. Tai Lung asks for Shu's service and Shu pledges allegiance to Tai Lung. What will happen next? Tra la la la la mwah!)**

Chapter Eighteen: Events of the Outside

Zhang Liao spent his time with Tai Lung, keeping him company. Tai Lung originally had thought of Zhang Liao to be mad at him for nearly killing him. Zhang Liao merely replied that the past is past. Their friendship stayed and grew strong.  
During this time Zhang Liao keeps in contact with Ping, Hei Li, Hei Tong, Meng Lao, Viper, and Tigress. This is through letters. Liao usually replies a little late due to his lack of breaks.  
Zhang Liao has acquired a spear with a specially-designed blade which Roc had found. He calls this spear the Dragon Revival. He always brings this with him no matter where he is.

Ping was saddened at the loss of Tigress. She was taken from the Orphanage by Master Shifu when word got to him that Zhang Liao was no longer present in the Valley.  
Also, Ping had made friends with Po, the son of the guy who shares his name. He became a regular customer at the noodle shop whenever he got the money. Po had an unusual enthusiasm for the Martial Arts; Kung Fu to be specific. Ping does wonder how the two can be related, or how the shop can survive the weight when Po told him he sleeps on the second floor.  
Ping was also one of the victims of Monkey's practical jokes; though he did say he made friends with the trickster. Ping also occasionally helped Monkey with his jokes.  
Ping also had heard stories of a Mantis with no patience but soon gained it. He would have wanted to meet this individual but did not know where he resided. He also had heard of Crane but lost interest in him.

Viper and Tigress were also in constant contact with Zhang Liao; Viper being more frequent than Tigress. Viper missed the warrior even though they had only seen each other once. She hoped that he would come back and personally watch her dances as she felt more energy and excitement when performing for him.  
Tigress apparently became the new favorite of Shifu at the Jade Palace. She writes that he is a harsh teacher who never seems to have time for fun; unlike Ping who was able to balance work and fun. She soon decides to try and impress him; with Zhang Liao replying to not overdo it.

Those letters were during the years Zhang Liao has endured in the prison. The latest news however interested him. He was nearing his thirties when Ping told him.  
There were five of them; the protectors of Peace. Each had their own strengths. The Furious Five were formed. Ping described them as unstoppable. He described Monkey and Mantis as technical, Viper as agility, Tigress as strength, and Crane as balance.

"Roc, have you heard of the Furious Five?" Zhang Liao asked his fellow guard and friend.  
"Yeah. They're the protectors of the Peace at the Valley, right?" Roc asked.  
Zhang Liao and Roc were on their way once more to Tai Lung's cell. Zhang Liao had noticed that his mane grew out once more but paid no attention to it as he brushed it off from his mask with his paw. They arrived at the lift and started to head down to Tai Lung's cell.  
"Who are you interested in? Personally I'm interested in Viper and Tigress," Liao asked Roc. He preferred Tigress due to her strength and Viper due to her agility.  
"Personally, I like Crane," Roc favored Crane.

They arrived at the bottom, discussing why they favored who they said.  
"Are you going to wait out here again?" Liao asked Roc as he unlocked Tai Lung's cell to go in.  
"Yeah. I'm still a wimp," Roc grinned.  
"It's been years and you're still like that? Hah!" Zhang Liao teased as he entered the cell.

"My friend," Tai Lung greeted him.  
"Tai Lung, I bring news from the outside," Liao sat in front of Tai Lung.  
"I'm all ears," Tai Lung listened as Zhang Liao started to tell him of the Furious Five.  
"Five of them, eh? They're still no match for me," Tai Lung said when Zhang Liao finished.  
"Show-off, you are Tai Lung, the greatest of us all!" Zhang Liao told him with a short laugh.  
"To be honest, Tai Lung, I can sense trouble. The outside world seems tense, as if waiting for something," Liao told Tai Lung of his suspicions of the outside.

"Zhang Liao, would you side with me no matter what happens?" Tai Lung asked suddenly.  
"What are you asking, Tai Lung?"  
"Would you?"  
"I would stay your friend, if that's what you're asking, but…"  
"That's all the answer I need. Thank you, my friend," Tai Lung finished with a grin.

Zhang Liao thought about this and nodded.  
"I see where you're going my friend. I understand. Me and Dragon Revival are at your service. Patience is the key now," Zhang Liao replied, banging lightly the base of his spear to the ground, pledging his service to Tai Lung.  
The two were now unstoppable. Zhang Liao, or Shu Ai, was to now be a witness to events he never thought would happen.


	18. The Allegiance Stands Strong

**(Nineteen! Yes I know they seem rushed. Even I feel that they are rushed. But I think I'm building up something. Anyways, Tai Lung and Zhang Liao's Allegiance still stands strong. The Dragon Warrior Ceremony is very near and Tai and Zhang find fun in this. Next Chapter will be the Dragon Warrior's Announcement and Tai Lung's Escape)**

Chapter Nineteen: The Ceremony of the Dragon Warrior  
It has been twenty years since Tai Lung was imprisoned in the Prison. Zhang Liao had worked in the prison for sixteen years.  
Zhang Liao, unlike Tai Lung, keeps in contact with the outside world. He told Tai Lung of events that the outside world had. Recent news was about the Furious Five being formed.

Zhang Liao,  
You're not going to believe this. There's going to be another Ceremony! The Furious Five are going to showcase their skills at the Jade Palace! This is a big event, unlike all the others! They will announce the Dragon Warrior! I might not go though. I asked Po to tell me everything if he goes and I'm sure he will. He's a… fanatic I believe.  
I hope nothing bad will happen though. Last time the ceremony happened, I nearly lost you. When will you be coming back? We miss you.

Ping

_"Sooner than you think, Ping…"_ Zhang Liao thought as he took the familiar lift down to Tai Lung's cell. Roc was not with him this time. Vachir was somewhere else as well.  
_"The commander must be doing something with the other guards… Or with Roc, seeing as both of them seem to be missing,"_ Zhang Liao thought to himself.

Zhang Liao arrived at the cell with no trouble. His mane was at this point fully grown as he was clear past his thirties. He is thirty-four now but will turn thirty-five in a few weeks.

"Greetings, Master Zhang Liao," Tai Lung formally greeted his friend.  
"Must I tell everyone not to call me Master? It makes me sound old," Liao said with a soft laugh.  
"Well, you aren't getting any younger. You almost look like me now," Tai Lung said.  
"Well you're getting older too. How do you stay young though?" Liao asked his friend.  
"It's in the food you give me. You know how to keep me well and healthy unlike any of the ignorant fools," Tai Lung grinned at his friend.  
"Although I constantly wish that I could unlock those things that keep you tied down. It must be a pain," Liao admitted many times that he could do so.  
"You do not need to worry about me; I can take care of myself. Rest assured, Master Liao, I have not lost any of my prowess," Tai Lung assured his friend that he was still strong.

"My friend, I bring news once more from the outside… They are to announce the new Dragon Warrior. The Furious Five will showcase their skill to the public," Liao shared the news from the outside. He always did so every time he heard from one of his contacts. Lately Viper and Tigress have not written. Meng Lao had gone missing and Hei Li went out to look for him. Hei Tong was sick at his hometown. Ping was his only contact now.

"So, they will announce the new Dragon Warrior… My friend, this will be fun for the both of us," Tai Lung grinned at the news. Zhang Liao nodded, admitting that it will be fun.  
"The competition surely is heating up. The new Dragon Warrior will surely bring up the fun. The Valley has been boring," Liao admitted.  
"Shh, be quiet… Sounds like Vachir is heading our way…" Liao heard Vachir coming down. He thought that the commander was somewhere else.

"Guard, attention!" Vachir seemed tense as Zhang Liao simply saluted and stood straight.  
"You seem tense, commander. What's bothering you, sir?" Liao's lack of formality didn't bother Vachir.  
"Reports in and out are driving me mad! Inventory, food, guard duties, aah!" Vachir was tired of his duties but never gave up on them.  
"Rest assured, commander, guard duty with Tai Lung is still uneventful," Liao reported in.  
"Good, make sure the scum doesn't try anything! Carry on!" Vachir nodded as he left them.  
"Oh, just let me get my paws on that ignorant, arrogant…" Tai Lung was silenced by Liao's tail.  
"Silence, my friend, you will have your time as will I. Patience is our key," Liao told his friend.  
"Well, why don't you just unlock me so we can have that time?" Tai Lung suggested a simple yet effective idea since Liao worked as a guard.  
"Very simple, I don't know where the keys to that contraption of yours are," Liao admitted.

"I see, I understand," Tai Lung understood Liao's logic.  
"Now, the time will come when someone will get careless and we will have our freedom. Then, we can have fun with the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. Our names will once again be known throughout the land!" Liao put back the grin to Tai Lung's face.


	19. Tai Lung's Escape

**(CHAPTER TWENTY!!!!! The Longest Chapter I have done so far! Yeah! Please correct me if I'm wrong in some parts but I did say I would alter Tai Lung's Escape.)**

Chapter Twenty: Tai Lung's Escape  
"My friend, you seem tense today. You're never tense when we share company with each other," Tai Lung sensed that Zhang Liao was tense. His tight grip on Dragon Revival, his self-named Spear, and his light breathing gave this away. Dragon Revival rested on his shoulders and the wrist on the paw that held it strained a little.  
"I must admit, I haven't been feeling well as of late. It isn't the food, it isn't the security…" Zhang Liao was trying to find the cause.  
"Well I'm glad these ignorant and arrogant fools aren't the source of whatever is keeping you tense, Liao. These fools are weak!" Tai Lung replied honestly.  
"Now, now, Tai Lung, arrogance leads to downfall. Anyway, I believe that something… fun is going to happen," Zhang Liao replied.  
"I'm glad though that you are able to contain yourself, friend. It is a hard task to do," Tai Lung said honestly.  
"You contain yourself pretty well, Tai. I'm both impressed and humbled," Zhang Liao complimented Tai Lung.

"Zhang Liao, I have a personal question," Tai Lung roused more attention from his friend at this statement as he turned his head towards him. He crossed his arms across his chest; Dragon Revival s  
"Hm?" Zhang Liao mumbled his curiosity.  
"With all the contacts and news you've been getting from the outside… Do you have a special someone?" Tai Lung grinned as he asked this.  
"Well, if truth is to be told…" Zhang Liao was going to say something but was interrupted by the opening of the cell door.  
Both of them were silenced and Zhang Liao stood straight in attention. Occasionally Shu Ai's mind would sneak in and would tell the rest of the body to hate the formality and make fun of it. However this was unsuccessful as Shu never forgot the plan to stay with Tai Lung. He did pledge allegiance.

"Oh, it's you, Roc. I thought it was Vachir or one of the high-ranked personnel," Zhang Liao relaxed when the guard that entered was Roc.  
"I finally… mustered the courage t…to come in here, sir…!" Roc did not have enough courage to contain his stuttering.  
_"Wimp…"_ Tai Lung thought as he looked down.

"What brings you here?" Zhang Liao asked Roc as his face showed that he had something important.  
"I have a message f…from Vachir… He wants you to r…report to th…the entrance… and bring y…your spear," Roc delivered the order.  
Zhang Liao nodded as he knelt down so he would whisper to Tai Lung's ear.  
_"I sense that what we're waiting for will happen today, my friend. Patience,"_ Zhang Liao whispered before standing up and following the unsuspicious Roc.

"What is it that Vachir wants me and Dragon Revival to do at the entrance?" Zhang Liao asked Roc as the lift took them up.  
"Guard duty actually. He's getting suspicious that you and Tai Lung are getting comfortable with each other. You are the only one here after all with the bravery to show compassion for him," Roc replied.  
_"Guard Duty?! More patience is INDEED required," _Zhang Liao thought in disappointment.  
"By the way, do I have any letters today?" Liao asked Roc.  
"No, I'm afraid. I don't know why, though. All letters assigned to you have been confiscated and burned," Roc replied honestly.

Zhang Liao bid a farewell to Roc who returned to his own post. He wondered why someone of his caliber would simply be put as guard to the entrance. Perhaps he was getting old? Zhang Liao hadn't thought of this and quickly dismissed it. Shu Ai may have changed his name and a majority of his personality, but there's one thing that will never change: Shu Ai admitting to being Old.

Zhang Liao finally arrived at the entrance where he was greeted with salutes by fellow guards.

Zhang Liao soon discovered something headed their way from the not-so-distant sky.  
"Weapons drawn fellow guards, we have company. Someone go and fetch Commander Vachir," Zhang Liao held Dragon Revival in both hands. His stance with the spear was well-balanced that focused neither on strength nor speed but on technique. He prepared for this new arrival. He however did not expect the clumsiness of this new arrival that seemed to crash land in front of him. Zhang Liao and a few guards who were with him pointed their weapons at this clumsy individual.  
"Identify yourself, goose of foreign land! Lest you desire our ferocity upon you," Zhang Liao ordered. He had quickly identified this one as a goose. He also identified the goose as posing no threat, yet he was cautious.  
"Please don't hurt me, I bear a message from Master Shifu for Commander Vachir!" The goose was a messenger; sent to the prison by the old master. But what was the message?  
"I will personally take this one to Commander Grouch-er-Vachir," Zhang Liao told his fellow guards who agreed with a nod, going at ease.  
"Um, I have a n-name… Zeng…" Zeng finally gave his name as he followed Zhang Liao passed the guards who kept their eyes on him. Zhang Liao never loosened Dragon Revival from both hands.

As soon as Zhang Liao entered the prison with Zeng behind him, they heard the heavy footsteps of Commander Vachir.  
"Guard, what is the meaning of this?!" Vachir asked Zhang Liao, not in a good mood.  
"Sir, this messenger bears a message for you from Master Shifu of the Valley of Peace," Zhang Liao stood up straight and told Commander Vachir of Zeng and the still-unknown message. Zhang Liao backed up, allowing Zeng to be in front of him. Liao pushed Zeng forward with the bottom of Dragon Revival.  
"What is the message of Shifu?" Vachir asked the nervous Zeng.  
"He wants… you to double security… He believes Tai Lung will escape…!" Zeng delivered his message.  
"Ha, has that old Shifu gone mad?! We don't need extra security! Come, and let me show you!" Vachir would lead Zeng around the Prison to show how tight the security was.  
_"Overconfidence is downfall,"_ Zhang Liao followed with great attention.  
"Look down there, tell me what you see," Vachir stopped at a high ledge. Everyone was used to the height, but Zeng looked like he was going to drop anchor when he looked down at the overwhelming height.  
"You see that? Whoever gets in, can never come out! Ha, ha ha!" Vachir knelt slightly and patted Zeng on his back to scare him. Vachir was overconfident.  
"Interesting…" Liao said to himself as a feather that came from Zeng dislodged from him during Vachir's scare and began to slowly glide down.

"Do you think that we need security? We also have the Master Zhang Liao with us!" Vachir was proud and confident.  
"Well, um… I don't… Shifu does," Zeng nervously replied as they headed to the lift that headed to Tai Lung.  
"We'll show you how secure he is!" Vachir, Zeng, and Zhang Liao were at the lift and were going down. Zhang Liao heard a few held-back laughs from other guards at Zeng's nervousness and insecurity.  
"Guard! You go first!" Vachir knew Zhang Liao held the key to ai Lung's cell.  
"Yes, sir," Liao went ahead. Zeng did not want to go through  
"C…can't we go back…?" Zeng was pushed by Vachir to continue as Liao opened the door.

"There he is, the once-great Tai Lung! Ha, the once-powerful warrior, now a mere kitty! Reduced to nothing!" Vachir started to insult Tai Lung.  
Zhang Liao watched from the doorway beside Zeng.  
_"Tai Lung, resist… Just a little while longer…"_ Liao thought.  
"Um, should he be doing that? I think you shouldn't be doing that…!" Zeng thought it was a bad idea for Vachir to insult Tai Lung.  
"What's wrong, Tai Lung? Can't break free? Aww, that's too bad!" Vachir constantly knocked hard on the ones that kept Tai Lung from escaping.  
Tai Lung remained silent and calm. He thought only of Zhang Liao, the only one who ever believed in him and supported him. For him, he would not fall to anger at this arrogant fool named Vachir.  
Zhang Liao flinched as Vachir purposely and harshly stepped on Tai Lung's tail.  
"Oops, did I do that? Aw, I'm sorry! Ha!" Vachir eventually got bored and walked to Zhang Liao and Zeng.  
"See, nothing to worry about! Unbreakable and unescapable!" Vachir said, laughing.  
"Can we please go now?" Zeng begged.  
"Alright. Guard, come along and leave the prisoner!" Vachir ordered Zhang Liao. He gave one final look at Tai Lung and up at the height before closing and locking the cell door. They would go to the lift that brought them up.

The falling feather of Zeng finally landed in front of Tai Lung. This was completely accessible to Tai's usage. Tai Lung confidently and calmly opened his eyes and worked on the feather to be free.

"You see, no one can break—" Vachir confidently said but was interrupted by the separation of metal and the rushing of guards.  
"Tai Lung is free! Tai Lung is free!" Voices of the guards down below were heard.  
"Open fire! Open fire!" Orders were heard and weapons used were heard as well.  
"Guard, go down and assist them!" Vachir ordered.

Zhang Liao would jump down from the lift to the nearest ledge. He had Dragon Revival held on both paws, ready for battle. However, he would not help the guards to stop Tai Lung.  
Tai Lung managed to use long spears as stepping stones to the next level.

Tai Lung was still as strong as Liao remembered. Liao was still a long way up, but he was able to see Tai Lung fight his way through security with ease.  
The lift Vachir and Zeng were on was still accessible and Tai Lung made an attempted leap on it. However he was unable to reach it and began his descend—right to Zhang Liao.  
"Ha, right to Master Liao! He's… What?!" Vachir was becoming confident until he was surprised at what he saw: Zhang Liao had given Tai Lung a boost; allowing him to get to higher levels without the help of the lift.  
"What are you doing?!" Vachir angrily shouted at Zhang Liao.  
"Run now if you value your lives, or fall to the might of Zhang Liao!" Zhang Liao had shown his true side. He had allied with Tai Lung and today him shown it by returning up the levels; using Dragon Revival if needed.  
"Master Zhang Liao! I await you on the top!" Tai Lung called down at Zhang Liao who was cutting through the remaining guards with ease.  
"At your command, Master Tai Lung!" Zhang Liao now took orders from Tai Lung.  
"St-stop him! Focus on Tai Lung! He must not escape!" Vachir ordered to focus on Tai Lung.

The fight between Chor Ghom Prison versus Zhang Liao and Tai Lung would not take long. Tai Lung by himself was a powerful force to be reckoned with. Joining him was Zhang Liao; reality Shu Ai, his friend and rival. Zhang Liao had become a well-known Kenpo Disciple and he used his skills to reach the top.  
There, Vachir alongside what was left of the guards stood in Tai Lung's way to freedom.

"Master Tai Lung, do you need assistance?" Zhang Liao now stood beside Tai Lung. Dragon Revival was held steadily in his paws and sweat dripped from his long mane down to his mask.  
"Liao… WH…why…?" Liao heard Roc's voice.  
"It is the way it is, I pledged my services to Tai Lung. Now, scatter or face our combined wrath," Zhang Liao confidently replied.  
Zeng was behind all of the remaining security, scared.  
"Attack!" Vachir sealed their fate; including his.

All of them were defeated at the paws of Tai Lung and Zhang Liao. The survivor? Zeng the messenger.

"Go back to Master Shifu and spread the word: Tai Lung is back," Zhang Liao told Zeng.  
"Or stay here with us," Tai Lung added with confidence in his face.  
Zeng backed up and flew away in terror back to the Valley of Peace.

"It's a long journey back, Master Tai Lung," Zhang Liao remembered how long it took him to reach the prison.  
"I don't mind the trip back," Tai Lung replied honestly.  
"What did I tell you, Patience is the Key," Zhang Liao told him.  
"Twenty years of patience, but hey nothing is perfect, Master Zhang Liao," Tai Lung replied.  
"By your permission, allow me to go ahead to clear your path to truth," Zhang Liao said.  
"By all means. But leave some for me," Tai Lung replied as he watched Zhang Liao move on ahead. He would soon follow.


	20. Zhang Liao Clears a Path

**(Chapter Twenty-One :) Ever wonder how Tai Lung got to the Bridge with no interruptions? Zhang Liao cleared the path for him and Tai Lung defeating whoever Zhang Liao missed. Anyway this happened after Tai Lung's escape and before the Furious Five fight him at the Bridge I think so mwah :D )**

Chapter Twenty-One: Zhang Liao's Path to the Valley

Zhang Liao pledged allegiance to the mighty warrior Tai Lung during their 20-year stay in the Chor Ghom Prison.  
During the twentieth year, Tai Lung managed to break free of the contraption that kept him down. Zhang Liao showed his loyalties by helping Tai Lung escape. Everyone was shocked by this turn of events and no one managed to defeat Tai Lung and Zhang Liao.

Now, Zhang Liao would clear a path back to the Valley for Tai Lung. Zhang Liao thought of revealing himself as Shu Ai, yet he thought of timing.

"I am Zhang Liao! Face me if you do not want Tai Lung's wrath upon you!" Zhang Liao would announce his loyalties and that Tai Lung had returned. Many were surprised at this turn of events as well as they knew Zhang Liao as an honorable man and never thought he would side with Tai Lung. Zhang Liao defeated those using Dragon Revival who fought him yet he never killed any of them.  
"Go home for you have loved ones to go home to. Redeem your actions through respect," Zhang Liao simply showed compassion and respect for his opponents. For this, he gained respect but was still feared.

Zhang Liao, though unknown to him, would face four warriors on his way back to the Valley. Word was starting to spread of Tai Lung's escape and that someone was assisting him. Zhang Liao merely defeated those on the path to the Valley for a safe passage for Tai Lung.

"Master, we are nearing the Valley," Zhang Liao had waited for Tai Lung to catch up and they were walking side-by-side.  
"You have done so much for me, my friend," Tai Lung told him.  
"Tai Lung, I have news from the warriors I have defeated," Zhang Liao had heard news from the warriors he had defeated.  
"What is the news, Zhang Liao?" Tai Lung asked with curiosity in his eyes.  
"The Dragon Warrior has been chosen. His name is Po," Zhang Liao told Tai Lung that the Dragon Warrior had finally been chosen.  
"Ah, I see..," Tai Lung's interest was now aroused to greater heights.  
"You are interested, my friend?" Zhang Liao looked at him.  
"Yes. Now we'll have a challenge at out hands. This Po should be a challenge if he was Chosen," Tai Lung grinned widely.  
"Master Tai Lung, I will go ahead once more. The Don't-look-down Bridge is nearing, and I will clear a path for you," Zhang Liao started to walk faster before he felt a paw on his shoulder, stopping him.  
"Take care, my friend. I don't want to lose you. Together we will fight the Dragon Warrior," Tai Lung showed concern for the only one who believed in him for a long time.  
"You needn't worry about me; I can take care of myself as much as you can take care of yourself," Zhang Liao patted Tai Lung's paw with the one not holding Dragon Revival as he sprinted forward to clear a path.

"Zhang Liao? Is that you?" A familiar voice reached Zhang Liao's ears on his way to the Don't-Look-Down Bridge. It was Meng Lao, the native bear who apparently had gone missing. He was sent to see if the rumors of Tai Lung's freedom were true.  
"Meng Lao. This is… Unexpected. It seems time hasn't been good on you," Zhang Liao stopped and chatted with the one he made friends with before. He noticed that Meng Lao was fatter.  
"Ha! Well, time… has… done well on you, you look better than before," Meng Lao noticed Zhang Liao looked tougher, stronger, and more calm due to his long mane, Dragon Revival, and body build.  
"Well, I need you to move. Tai Lung wishes to pass," Zhang Liao showed truth in the rumors and put a serious face on Meng Lao.  
"Ah, the rumors are true then… But you sided with Tai Lung?" Meng Lao asked Zhang Liao.  
"Yes. My allegiance is with Tai Lung. If you don't move, I'm afraid I'll have to force you to move," Zhang Liao held Dragon Revival on both paws, ready to fight with no hesitation.  
"Hm, How sad… But, it has been a while since we last sparred. Come on, then!" Meng Lao grinned at the fact of fighting Zhang Liao.

The battle didn't last long despite Meng Lao's status as a warrior. Time and his stomach made him slow. Zhang Liao merely avoided and side-stepped Meng's slow attacks and attacked his legs and the back of his head with the blunt area of Dragon Revival, forcing him down.

"Time hasn't been good on you, Meng Lao," Zhang Liao pointed the blade to Meng's head.  
"Are you going to kill me?" Meng Lao asked, panting greatly and not looking at Zhang Liao.  
"No. You can go," Zhang Liao retracted the blade and stood straight, allowing Meng to stand.  
"Ha ha you're still the Zhang Liao I know!" Meng Lao allowed Zhang Liao passage. He would later face Tai Lung but face a greater defeat.  
"Do you know about Po by the way? I hear he's the new Dragon Warrior," Zhang Liao wanted to see if Meng knew of this.  
"Ha! It's hard to believe! The dude's more out of shaoe than me and he got chose! Sheer luck I say! Ha!" Meng laughed at Po for being chosen.

"Thank you. Be careful of Tai Lung, he's usually following close by," Zhang Liao warned Meng Lao that Tai Lung usually followed close by after Liao cleared a path.  
"Surely! Anyway, Hei Li will be your next opponent!" Meng told Zhang Liao.

Zhang Liao neared the Don't-Look-Down Bridge. Hei Li stood with a Bo Staff in hand, the next line of defense if the rumors were true.  
"Zhang Liao! It's great to see you! You look great!" Hei Li greeted Zhang Liao with a smile. Zhang Liao stood in front of Li, both of them standing straight with their weapons held.  
"Li. It's been a while. I see unlike Meng you stayed fit," Zhang Liao was glad to see that Li stayed fit.  
"Of course! Meng got addicted to eating and drinking more than training and… well, you know what happened," Li replied.  
"Li, I'm sorry. Please move or face the wrath of me and Tai Lung," Zhang Liao told his friend.  
"So the rumors are true… Tai Lung has escaped… I never expected you to turn, though," Li got ready to fight.  
"I never turned. I'm loyal to my friends," Liao simply replied.

Their weapons soon clashed and sounds of Spear-on-Staff were soon heard. Li managed to avoid hitting the blade with his staff as Zhang Liao had more strength and could easily shatter the staff.

"You've grown strong! And fast!" Li complimented as they clashed weapons once more.  
"So have you, Li. By the way, you owe me a Sansetsukon," Zhang Liao returned the compliment and reminded him of his used-to-be favorite weapon.  
"Don't worry; it's back at the Monastery!" Li replied as they fought with their weapons; strength versus speed.  
Soon however Li gave up and stood straight. Zhang Liao wondered why this was so.  
"I do not wish to fight you. You two can pass," Li stepped aside for the mighty warrior.

"You do know you are letting Tai Lung through?" Zhang Liao pointed out.  
"I have a feeling Meng will face him. I'll help him there," Li admitted.  
"I see, understood," Zhang Liao nodded as he walked passed Hei Li.  
"By the way… The last two in the line of defense may be too easy for you… I've told them that if Tai Lung and the rumored bodyguard make it through, I didn't make it," Li warned as he went to look for Meng Lao.

Zhang Liao had shown no weakness even with a blind eye. He had trained in the Prison not to have the weakness weaken him.  
Meng Lao and Hei Li indeed faced Tai Lung and were brutally defeated. However they were spared as Tai Lung met with Zhang Liao who had waited for him once more.  
"Fat bear and Speedy Wolf met you?" Zhang Liao asked.  
"They were easy! Especially the fat one," Tai Lung replied.  
"Did you spare them?" Zhang Liao asked as he was beside Tai Lung.  
"Both of them have a high regard for you even though you've sided with me. I spared them," Tai Lung replied, apparently sparing those who respect Tai Lung.  
"I will check ahead," Zhang Liao said as he moved foreword once more to clear a path for Tai Lung.

Zhang Liao arrived at the Don't-Look-Down Bridge, also the Thread of Hope. He began to cross it. According to Hei Li, he still had two more Warriors to face. He looked around; Dragon Revival held steadily and calmly.  
Suddenly, Zhang Liao saw something flying at him from the other side of the bridge: It was an arrow.  
_"What a bother…"_ Zhang Liao thought as he ducked; the arrow narrowly missing his head. He was at the center of the bridge still. He started to move faster; the bridge beginning to sway to the bridge.  
More shots of arrows were shot at him; most of them deflected with Dragon Revival and avoided by ducking and swaying. Some were able to graze Liao's arm. He finally saw two figures at the end of the bridge: One appeared to be the archer. He showed great skill in the art of archery. Liao could not identify the second figure. Liao decided to take a chance: He was to use a move Tai Lung constantly used on him.

Liao ran at the two figures with the Archer increasing his speed of firing. Liao managed to get a balance despite the swaying bridge. He quickly stopped as he neared the end. He looked down as he did so and jumped high over the two figures. He ended up behind them now and faced them with Dragon Revival pointed at both of them. The two also faced him with speed.

All three of them were shocked to see each other.

Zhang Liao faced Ping, now a twenty-six year old and studying the art of archery, and someone he did not expect as the last line of defense: Master Tigress of the Furious Five.


	21. A Bloodless Battle: Shu Ai is Captured

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Love and Honor  
**Zhang Liao stood before two unexpected warriors: Master Tigress of the Furious Five and his younger brother, Ping.  
Zhang Liao was clearing a path from Chor Ghom Prison to the Valley of Peace for Master Tai Lung, to whom he pledged allegiance to. He defeated those that stood in his way and spared them.  
Soon, he faced Meng Lao and Hei Li, his two friends. These two were two of the last four on the way to the Valley. However the defenses were light as Tai Lung's Escape was a rumor.

Master Tigress, however, never expected what she felt for the masked warrior facing them with Dragon Revival defensively pointed at her and Ping. She did not see evil in this warrior. She saw respect, wisdom, and strength.  
Ping was curious at the sudden arrival of Zhang Liao. In truth, Zhang Liao was Shu Ai, the Lion of the Valley. The entire Valley, including Ping himself, believed that Tai Lung killed Shu Ai until Zhang Liao revealed himself as Shu, alive and well.

"You seem like a warrior I would respect; even admire. What is your business?" Tigress spoke first.  
"I am Zhang Liao! My intention is simple: To clear a path for my Master," Zhang Liao simply replied.  
"Who is this Master you speak of, Liao? I remember you had none," Ping asked, speaking this time.  
"My Master is Tai Lung! I pledged allegiance to him during my stay at the Chor Ghom Prison!" Zhang Liao's reply put a shock to their face.  
"So the rumors are true, then… Tai Lung has escaped and is heading to the Valley… Master Shifu should know of this…!" Tigress said aloud her course of action.  
"Tigress, you've grown quite nicely. How long has it been since we've seen each other? Years?" Zhang Liao put confusion at Tigress' face.  
Tigress soon remembered Zhang Liao: The masked and mane-less lion who had visited the Bao Gu Orphanage when she was a cub. Ping was her first friend and Zhang Liao was her second. She also became one of those Zhang Liao kept in contact with. However, Vachir had stopped a lot of letters addressed to Liao. His increasing decrease of replies had made her believe that he had forgotten her.  
"I see you recall now. There's no need to worry; I have not forgotten about you; any of you. My commanding officer at the prison must have simply stolen most of our letters," Liao replied.

"Brother… Why would you align yourself with Tai Lung?" Ping asked, utting a relaxed Tigress into confusion once more.  
"That's right, Tigress. You don't know," Zhang Liao remembered that Tigress, along with many individuals, did not know his true identity.  
"My real identity is Shu Ai. If you heard the stories I was the Lion of the Valley who seemed to fall to Tai Lung's rage those many years ago," Zhang Liao revealed himself as Shu Ai. To prove it to her, he took off his iron mask by allowing a paw to let go of Dragon Revival. His face astonished Master Tigress. Shu Ai was a thirty-five year old (His birthday happens to be the day Tai Lung Escaped) who looked like he was in his twenties. He was still quite handsome despite the scars that blinded his left eye. His remaining eye showed great strength.  
Master Tigress and Ping seemed to lose their true purpse; which was to keep Tai Lung and his helper at bay; if the rumors were true. Ping had lowered his bow and Tigress relaxed from her stance.

_"This is the kind of battle I desire; no, crave. A Battle that can be won with words and compromise; not the sounds of clashing weapons and painful screams," _Shu Ai never favored physical fights. If they could be avoided altogether, he would choose that path. If words could solve the fight, he would utilize words. He did not know why he did not try this with Meng and Li during their fight. Maybe he was lazy again?  
He did however spare all of those who he fought. He also never shed a single bloodshed as he never had Dragon Revival's blade touch their skin. Every individual has someone to go home to, Shu Ai thought. He would not be the kind to take away the life of one who had someone to go home to.  
Tai Lung was one of his many friends but he felt that he was Tai Lung's only one. This saddened him greatly and this was strengthened when Tai Lung told him that he felt betrayed by Shifu and Oogway's 'betrayal'. He thought of giving Tai Lung someone to 'go home to'.

The three warriors relaxed now.  
"Master Tigress, you are one of the Furious Five? It is an honor," Shu Ai gave his respects to Tigress with a bow.  
"And it is an honor to meet you, Shu Ai," Master Tigress returned the bow.  
"Ping, you're an Archer now? When did that happen?" Shu looked to his brother now.  
"Oh, um… After you left for the Prison, I applied at the Jade Palace and got accepted. I focused mostly on Archery," Ping told him.  
"All this time you've been focusing on just Archery?" Shu asked him.  
"Well, I am your brother. Surely I'm lazy too," Ping grinned, glad that they didn't have to fight… or so he thought.

"I have a plan," Shu surprised them as he held Dragon Revival in both paws once more in his traditional fighting stance.  
"What…?!" Ping was surprised and his first reaction was raising his bow.  
"What are you implying, Master Shu?" Tigress asked Shu.  
"Don't call me Master! I'm not yet that old! Five more years and yeah I'll think about it!" Shu joked as he rushed at the two warriors.

_________________________________________________

The Valley of Peace was buzzing with news and rumors. Tai Lung was free and heading back to the Valley for revenge? Apparently the messenger that Shifu sent was so scared he was stuttering Tai Lung's name as he flew back to Shifu. He also mentioned that Tai Lung had helped, but was too shocked to reveal Zhang Liao. Hei Li, Meng Lao, Ping, and Master Tigress were sent to confirm the rumors. Hei Li and Meng Lao ha not returned and they were becoming more suspicious and worried.

Their attention was caught by three figures coming from where the Don't-Look-Down Bridge was from. They recognized Master Tigress who looked determined and young Ping who looked nervous. Master Tigress was in front while Ping was behind, his bow and arrow aimed at the third individual who was in between them. He was their prisoner.

"Master Tigress… What is the meaning of this…?" A passerby mustered the courage to ask the warrior of the Furious Five.  
"We have captured this individual from the Bridge. We will bring him into the Jade Palace for questioning," Master Tigress made her voice loud enough for everyone within earshot to hear.  
"And what of the rumors of Tai Lung's escape?" Another asked.  
"Rumors will stay rumors, I can assure you that," Tigress merely replied as they walked past the crowd and towards the Jade Palace.  
Shu Ai, their prisoner, was looking down. His mane covered his face. He did not want to show his humiliation.  
"Who is the prisoner? Do you at least have a name?" One last question was heard.  
Tigress looked back at Shu who nodded.  
"Shu Ai, the Lion of the Valley," Tigress simply replied.


	22. Shu Becomes an Equal to the Furious Five

**(TWENTY-THREE!!!! I got to stop doing that... Anyway as you will notice, I've sort of pushed Ping into a secondary character's role in this chapter. I will bring him back as second only to Shu Ai though. And what is this?! Master Tigress is watching Shu! Viper and the others tease him! What's going to happen?! By the way this is my first attempt at some sort of hinting moment. If you dudes want me to do a pairing in this story PM me :) I have a pairing in mind but I want your opinions first. :D Anyhoo I haven't forgotten the Allegiance between Shu and Tai Lung. Stay with the story)**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Shu Ai is an Equal to the Masters**

Shu Ai was alive! He had been for twenty years. He had just been using the name Zhang Liao. So far, Shu never told anyone that he was Zhang Liao and only Ping and Tai Lung knew they were the same individual.  
Since it was known that Zhang Liao worked at the prison where Tai Lung was kept, it was presumed that he was the rumored assistance Tai Lung got. Zhang Liao did make rumors true as he had defeated many warriors and fighters on his way back.  
Hei Li and Meng Lao were two of the last line of defense of the Valley if rumors proved true. Both were defeated with mercy by Zhang Liao then brutally defeated by Tai Lung.  
Zhang Liao then faced Master Tigress and young Ping. Ping was a student of Archery now. He was to be the last line of defense but Tigress volunteered to assist him. It was here that Zhang Liao revealed himself as Shu Ai.

Zhang Liao was able to talk his way out of battling with Tigress and Ping. This ability was Shu's strongest and frequently used as he felt that the clashing of weapons could be avoided. Shu Ai then seemed to surrender to the two and came with them peacefully.

_"Master Tai Lung, the path for you is clear. Yet I will give you some of the fun as well,"_ Shu was thinking as he was brought by Tigress and Ping into the Jade Palace. He finally revealed himself to the Valley.

"Master Shifu. Young Ping and I have brought a prisoner: Master Zhang Liao," Master Tigress was greeted by Master Shifu, the rest of the Furious Five, and Po.  
"That's Master Liao?" Shifu looked at Shu Ai as Ping and Master Tigress both stepped away from him. Dragon Revival was held by Shu yet he never used it under his custody. He brushed his mane away from his face.  
"Hi there, old man!" Shu greeted him with a grin. Since he had given up his persona of Zhang Liao, he reverted back to his original persona.  
"Oh dear, you're alive?" Shifu was surprised that this was Shu Ai, the rival of Tai Lung.  
"Oooh, Master Zhang Liao is actually Shu Ai…?" Master Monkey and Master Mantis were whispering at the back.  
"It appears so. I didn't expect it myself. I was told that Shu was killed. It seems only his sight was affected," Mantis replied.

"Hey, this eye is blind! My right one is intact! Plus, I can hear you!" Shu could hear Master Mantis and Monkey. He told them that only his left eye was blind.  
"Oh, oopsy then. Sorry about that," Master Monkey said.  
"Master Zhang Liao… I find it honorable for him to be here," Master Crane admitted as he was silently listening to everyone.  
"Master… Zhang Liao…?" Master Viper looked at him, recognizing him.  
"Hi there! That little Viper I met is now one of the Furious Five I see! Great job!" Shu greeted Viper with a compliment, a grin, and a thumb up. Viper replied with a smile of her own.

"This is Zhang Liao? Wow, I'm actually with Zhang Liao!" An excited Po said with a friendly grin as he walked in front of him. The other Masters seemed to be friendly towards Po, except for Tigress who looked away in disgust. Po had placed a paw out in respect.  
"I presume this is the Dragon Warrior? Well, he's got respect! Hi there! I'm not Zhang Liao anymore! Call me Shu," Shu greeted Po with a grin and shook his paw.  
"How did the battle go, Tigress?" Monkey asked Tigress as Shu and Po released paws.  
"He is a worthy adversary. His skill in both the spear and close quarters is quite strong; possibly even stronger than all of us. In the end though, he surrendered," Tigress replied honestly.  
_"Master, we're not going to tell them that he defeated us first? Nor that Shu planned this to draw Tai Lung out?"_ Ping whispered.  
_"No, not yet,"_ Tigress whispered her reply.  
"Ah, I see. And you've captured him as well! Great job!" Mantis complimented.  
"It was tough, yet we were able to do it," Tigress replied.  
"I see. Well, what are you planning to do with Shu?" Master Shifu asked.  
"Well, it would be a shame to lose someone with his skill, Master. Perhaps we could use his talents on our side?" Ping suggested.  
The suggestion met no disagreement among the Masters and Po.  
"Master Shu, unless of course you have better plans?" Shifu looked at Shu. Everyone else did as well.

"Ha! Are you kidding? You offer me a place here! How can I say no to that? Plus, I get to spend quality time with my brother! I say I stay!" Shu grinned as he playfully slapped the back of Ping's head and nodded, accepting.  
"Ow… Shu..," Ping grinned, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Yay, Master Shu's one of us!" Viper was excited about this.  
"One condition. No one call me 'Master' or any of those things. I'm old enough without the titles, thank you very much!" Shu's request caused laughter with Master Monkey, Ping, and Master Viper. Po managed a laugh as well and even Master Tigress giggled at this. Master Crane smiled.

Shu Ai got a very good first impression, especially with Monkey and Mantis. Viper wanted to catch up with Shu Ai who had made friends with her when he first came to her village.  
Shifu had to attend to some business. Po would be somewhere else. Ping had to return to practice and he hugged Shu before departing. The Masters were left with showing Shu where he was to stay.

"So, Shu… What is your style?" Master Crane struck a conversation with Shu as they walked to where he was to say.  
"I do Kenpo and weapons. I focus on the Tri-Section Staff and the spear," Shu replied.  
"Impressive. Hey Monkey, you may have a rival in him!" Crane pointed out to Monkey.  
"Oh, he's a weapon user?" Shu asked.  
"I use a staff, Shu!" Monkey replied.  
"Ha! Awesome!" Shu and Monkey slapped paws with each other in agreement.  
"Anyway, what are your guys takes on Po?" Shu asked them.  
"A waste of space," Tigress answered with no remorse.  
"Whoa, kind of harsh, right?" Shu asked, surprised.  
"It's best not to talk about it. Master Oogway chose Po as the Dragon Warrior," Viper simply said.  
"Wait, Old Man Turtle is still alive?! Whoa, he was alive and of when I was fifteen! Twenty years!" Shu grinned; impressed that Oogway was still alive.  
"Yes, Master Oogway is still alive. Anyway, Po seems like a nice guy. Master Shifu and four of us, excluding Tigress, sparred with him the other day and he survived," Monkey admitted.  
"Brother Shu, how about a spar with us? We would love to see you fight," Viper requested.  
"You guys are in for a surprise if you fight him. He did survive me after all," Tigress complimented Shu. She looked at Shu in a way he could not describe. She also smiled at him.  
"Well, you seem like a nice guy! First day here and you made Tigress smile!" Mantis said.

"What's that contraption?" Shu pointed at the training area of the Five; particularly the obstacles.  
"This is where we train, noble Shu," Tigress simply replied as they stopped. They were nearing the quarters when Shu stopped and pointed.  
"Hey, Master Shifu isn't here and Po's not here to goof anything up. So how about we train now before we show Shu to his room? We can just tell Shifu that we were showing Shu the ropes," Monkey suggested.  
Shu smiled. "Hey, I like the way you think!"

"Alright, Shu. You can go through the course as you see fit. However it is part of training to spar with all of us during the course of this," Crane explained briefly as they all went to their respective areas of training.  
"Easy as one through ten!" Shu boasted.  
Shu went through the obstacles with no problem. He also sparred with each of the Masters afterwards. He was able to defeat them all as well; though fighting Crane was a little bothersome.  
"You know, it's hardly fair when you can fly and I can't," Shu had said when he and Crane sparred.  
"Not really; I'm just using my skills to my advantage as you use yours to your advantage," Crane replied.  
During this time Tigress' gaze was fixed upon Shu only before their spar. Viper and the others noticed this. She was smiling at Shu and whenever Shu would look at her, she would look away. Shu would shrug this off and continue on.

Soon, they were done and impressed with Shu Ai.  
They took him to his room at their quarters.  
"I have a question. Why is my room among the Masters' rooms?" Shu noticed that his room was next to Master Tigress'.  
"You are a Master as well and should be treated as one," Viper replied with a smile.  
"I'm that old, huh?" Shu replied with a laugh shared by Monkey.

Shu became comfortable in his room and was allowed private time.  
Night soon arrived and Shu thought of the day's events. He was treated as an equal to the Furious Five. He was able to catch up with Master Viper and they soon became close. He also became great friends with Master Monkey and both of them shared a lot of laughs. Shu saw Master Crane and Master Mantis as father figures as he learned a lot from them. Shu also thought that Po would be very easy to get along with. After all, Ping got along with him. Shu wondered how Ping was as he did not know where he slept. Shu however wondered why Master Tigress was looking at him strangely during the day. She also had smiled at him in a way Shu could not describe. All of this happened in one day.  
Po was asleep soundly in his own room.

Shu started to fall asleep when a knock jolted him awake.

"Aah! Ye…yes?" Shu called out sleepily to the knocker.  
"Shu, it's me, Viper," Viper called.  
"Oh, hold on… I'll… I'll be right there," Shu stood up and opened the door. Viper greeted him with a smile.

"Come on in, Master Viper! What can I do for you at this time?" Shu invited Master Viper in.  
"Um, may I ask you something, brother Shu?" Viper asked as they walked back into Shu's room.  
_"Are they going to call me brother now? It'll be a weird feeling. Only Ping ever calls me brother,"_ Shu thought as he sat down in front of Viper.  
"What's up, Master?" Shu asked.  
"It's about Tigress," Viper started as she smiled.  
_"Ugh, don't tell me she noticed that too…" _Shu thought in despair.  
"Do you two have something going on?" Viper asked.

Shu was taken by surprise by this.

"Wh…what?! What ga…gave you that idea?!" Shu was being defensive.  
_"Yup, he likes her…!"_ Master Monkey, Crane, and Mantis were listening.

_"He is being defensive,"_ Mantis agreed with Monkey. Since Shu had closed the door, Monkey, Mantis, and Crane were listening just outside.

"Well, we noticed she seems… comfortable with you. She seems to smile at you in that way and when you look at her she looks away," Viper explained.  
"I…It's coincidence!" Shu was still being defensive and did not know what Viper was talking about.  
"Well, I just wanted to hear your side, brother Shu. But hey, if you two end up together, none of us will have any qualms about it," Viper winked at Shu and smiled.

_"The next few days should be fun,"_ Monkey softly admitted to the masters with him.  
"What are you three doing?" Master Tigress surprised the three of them.

"What was that?" Shu stood up quickly as he heard a surprised yelp outside. He opened the door to see the four Masters.  
"Oh, h-hi, Shu! Uh… bye!" Monkey quickly left, embarrassed and giggling slightly.  
"Um, night, Shu," Mantis greeted him and went to his own room.  
"We were spying," Crane left as well.  
Tigress looked at them with curiosity and soon looked back, face-to-face with Shu Ai.

Viper slithered out of Shu's room and looked at both of them. She then giggled.

"Have fun, you two!" Viper teased as she went to her own room.

Tigress looked at Shu and smiled before looking away in embarrassment.  
"Well, they were odd," Shu admitted.

"Listen, brother Shu…" Tigress started, looking at Shu.  
_"Yup, they all will start calling me brother… But this is awkward! Ah, I'm embarrassed!!!"_ Shu was thinking as he looked at Tigress with a friendly smile.  
"If there's… anything troubling you, Shu… You can come to me. Ping may be your personal choice, but… he's too young," Tigress told Shu with a smile.

"Ah, I… I see, tha…thank you, Mast…" Shu was going to call Tigress 'Master' as he did when Tigress stopped him as she spoke.  
"Tigress is fine, Shu. Goog night,"


	23. Shu, Ping, and Master Tigress

**(Chapter 24!!!!!!!! Woo Shu is getting distracted! Evil rumors of the Masters mwahaha! Anyway, Tai Lung and the Battle with the Five at the Bridge is coming up!)**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Ping, Shu, and Master Tigress  
Shu Ai was not treated as a prisoner after his capture from the Don't-Look-Down Bridge. He was treated as an equal to the Furious Five. He now resides at the Jade Palace along with his adopted brother Ping.

Shu was not sure if he had or had not told anyone that Tai Lung usually followed close behind him. However, Tai Lung was taking his time this time. Shu wondered why this was so and concluded that Tai thought that Zhang Liao was defeated and was planning his next move.

A few days have passed since his capture; and Tai Lung still did not emerge. Shu knew that Tai Lung was planning now.

Shu was comfortable in the Jade Palace. He got along well with the Furious Five. He also made friends with Po, who was still getting resentment from Master Tigress. The four masters were not as harsh as Tigress was.

During his few days stay, Shu managed to regain contact with the Kenpo School he attended as Zhang Liao. They granted him the permission and transfer to train at the Jade Palace. Shu continued his Kenpo in the Jade Palace; though when Shifu trained the Furious Five he was requested – forced by Viper and Tigress to be specific – to train with them. Due to his shared training with the Five, Shu started to form his own style; which he calls Five Forms. Shu doesn't use the Five Forms as much as he uses his two main styles; Kenpo and the usage of Dragon Revival. He usually kept Dragon Revival in his room when he didn't use it.

Shu often glanced at Master Tigress. The reason of this was that Master Viper, one of the Five and one of his closest friends, asked if the two had anything going on together. When Shu defensively denied this, Viper simply smiled and told him that Master Tigress would often look at him. However Shu could not confirm this as Tigress always looked away when he did look at her.  
When Shu however finally caught Tigress looking at him during one of their training sessions, Tigress simply smiled at him. Shu got distracted as he smiled back and was defeated by Master Monkey who knocked the side of his head with his staff. Shu normally dodged this or blocked it. The hit caused him to fall and become dazed.  
"Ooh, sorry about that," Monkey looked at Shu, apologizing.  
"Ow… Hey, don't apologize, that was a good shot! Besides, I should apologize, I wasn't…" Shu started to praise Monkey when Tigress walked up to them in concern.  
"Are you alright, Shu?" Tigress asked in concern, holding out her paw for Shu to stand up faster.  
"Don't worry about it!" Shu replied honestly as he started to come out of his daze, shaking his head. He looked up at Tigress curiously as he took her paw and stood up with her help.  
"Uhm, Tigress… Is there any reason for your concern for brother Shu? You're usually not that… um… concerned about the rest of us," Monkey noticed that Tigress seemed to be nicer to Shu than the rest of them.  
"Yes, Tigress, we all have noticed that," Mantis agreed with Monkey.  
"Oh, um… it's nothing! I'm just concerned!" Tigress replied sternly.  
"Oh? Then why are you still holding brother Shu's paw when he clearly is well and standing?" Monkey noticed Tigress' paw still locked on Shu's paw.  
"Huh…?" Shu hadn't noticed as he was knocking the pain of Monkey's staff from his head by rubbing it with his free paw. When Monkey pointed it out and Shu was one hundred percent out of the daze, he looked at his paw and noticed that it was indeed held by Tigress.  
"Aah…!" Shu was surprised as both he and Tigress let go instantly and looked away, embarrassed.  
"Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two?" Mantis asked. This caused Shu to blush and Tigress to glare at Mantis.  
"Brother Shu!" Viper called from across the area.  
"Uhm… Uh, yes, Master Viper?" Shu called.  
"Brother Ping wants to spar with you! He's outside!" Viper told him that Ping wanted a spar.  
"Um, I'm coming!" Shu replied.  
"Uh, I should go…! Sorry Master Monkey, I sh-should have paid more attention!" Shu seemed to be in a hurry as be bowed to Master Monkey and Mantis who returned the bow.  
"M…Master Tigres…" Shu bowed to Master Tigress as well who looked at him kindly. Shu smiled nervously at Tigress as he ran off to the outside where Ping was waiting. Mantis, Monkey, and Viper watched him in a rush as they looked back at Tigress.

"What?! We have nothing going on!" Tigress was just as defensive as Shu. She only received a teasing smile from Monkey and Viper while Mantis looked at her curiously.

"Hi, Ping! You wanted to spar?" Shu greeted Ping with a smile.  
"Ooh, you look pained," Ping noticed Shu did not look one hundred percent.  
"I got distracted, and Monkey defeated me… with the staff," Shu told him.  
"Ouch, that must have hurt. Anyways, I just wanted to talk. I don't want to spar today," Ping told him as he started to walk towards the gardens. Shu quickly followed him.

"What's up, Ping?" Shu asked him.  
"Well… I'm concerned about Tai Lung," Ping admitted one of his concerns.  
"Oh, well relax then! Tai Lung isn't here yet! I haven't seen him!" Shu told his brother.  
"Are you sure? When we captured you in the bridge…" Ping started.  
"I'm pretty sure Tai Lung is still far away! I'm much faster than him, so I probably had a few hours or days of a head start!" Shu was not concerned at all.  
"I know you pledged your Allegiance to Tai Lung, Shu! I'm more worried now that you'll betray us!" Ping showed his greater concern. Shu had forgotten he mentioned his allegiance to Ping.  
"Ping… When Tai Lung comes, I have to follow the honor of the allegiance I made. When that time comes… You and I will be fighting as enemies," Shu had great honor within him and could never go against an allegiance he himself made.  
"I… understand, but… I don't want to lose you, brother…" Ping told him as he himself understood honor.

"Ping… I can honestly say that that time may come due to me sealing it through allegiance, but we should not fear the future. It really doesn't exist. The past? We should contemplate and enjoy the present. Hey, sounds cool, right?" Shu smiled at Ping. He had returned the happiness in Ping's eyes and removed his concern.

"Hey, I hear Po's going to cook for you guys sometime. Any truth to the rumor?" Ping asked, looking at Shu. Ping glanced behind Shu and noticed the silhouette of Master Tigress. She was watching.  
"Tomorrow night he's going to cook I think," Shu replied.

"Bring me something then?" Ping asked.

"Of course! I'll bring it tomorrow after Po cooks!" Shu promised.  
"Thanks, Shu!" Ping smiled and hugged his brother who hugged him back. Ping no longer saw Master Tigress. She was no longer watching.  
"She was watching us, wasn't she?" Shu asked.  
"You know it. Does she like you or something?" Ping asked, looking at Shu.  
"I really don't know," Shu admitted.

Later that night, Shu would go to Po's room to ask of what Ping requested.  
"Po, are you in there?" Shu knocked at Po's room.  
"I'm in here, with Master Mantis and Master Viper!" Po called out. He seemed to be in pain.  
"Come in, Shu!" Viper called out with her cheerful voice.  
Shu opened the door to the room and was about to bow in respect when what he saw surprised him.

"Aaah! What are you going to him?!" Shu asked in surprise, seeing a lot of needle-like stuff on Po.  
"It's a simple process actually," Mantis told him.  
"Well, it looks… painful…" Shu said.  
"Well, yeah it is. What's up, Shu?" Po was enduring the pain quite well.  
"Ping wants some of your cooking. Can you save some tomorrow so I can bring him some?" Shu asked him.  
"Surely!" Po replied with cheerfulness.  
"Thanks! Uh, Master Mantis… try not to kill him, alright? I know Tigress would be happy, but…" Shu started.  
"Uh… oh, right! No worries, we won't do that!" Mantis nodded with a grin. Viper was showing him some sort of sketch.  
"Yeah… Well, I'm sleeping early tonight, so… Night," Shu bowed at them.  
"Night, Shu!" Viper smiled at Shu.  
"Good night, brother Shu," Mantis greeted him.  
"Uuuh, goo…good night…!" Po said.  
"Bah golly you sound constipated! Please don't tell me you won't take long!" Shu teased as he left the room.

"Aah, Master Tigress! Y…You scared me!" Shu was surprised to see Master Tigress in the hallway.  
"You weren't in your room. You usually are at this time, and I… was worried." Everyone else was right. Tigress seemed to soften up whenever she was in Shu's company.  
"Well, you… um don't need to worry about me, I can… take care of myself," Shu told her.

Soon, he heard Po asking the masters why Shifu was always so cranky.  
"Because he's old! You get that cranky when you get that age!" Shu called.  
"HAHAHAHA!!!!!" Monkey heard Shu's remark and started to laugh. He couldn't sleep. Neither could Master Crane who was in his own room. He giggled at this but replied that they're not supposed to talk about it.  
"Well, he was devastated by the loss of Tai Lung. I think after Tai Lung he vowed not to show much of the happy emotions." This was the reply Shu heard.  
"Are you sure it isn't with the age? Honestly though I understand the old man! Tai Lung was special to him!" Shu said. This was agreed.

"Tigress, are you feeling alright?" Shu noticed that Tigress had zoned out.  
"Oh, it…it's nothing," Tigress replied.  
"Tigress was Shifu's favorite, yet he never showed her or any of us the happy emotions," Crane replied.  
"Understandable. And Master Mantis, please try to stop making Po sound constipated. I wouldn't be able to sleep!" Shu called which made Monkey laugh once more.

Tigress had entered the room where Po was being needled while Shu walked to his room. Apparently she scolded him again for not taking responsibility in the Jade Palace seriously. Shu stopped halfway to listen. He was surprised to hear Tigress shout in disgust before attempting to attack Po. Mantis then told her he hit a facial nerve.

"Alright, now I can't sleep," Shu called.

Tigress soon walked out of the room in a rage. She started to calm down on the way back to her room. There at the doorway was Shu, waiting for her.  
"Shu, what's wrong?" Tigress asked him.  
"I just wanted to see if you were alright. You seem like you wanted to attack Po," Shu admitted.  
"Well, I'm fine now… But he takes his responsibilities too lightly… Look at you, you're much more new here than he is and you zipped passed him in no time!" Tigress told him.  
"Tigress, would you like to talk?" Shu simply asked.  
"…Yes," Tigress replied, looking at Shu.  
"Talking is the best way," Shu admitted.  
"Shu, would you wish to share rooms with me? I… do not want to be by myself tonight," Tigress requested Shu.  
"Oooooohhh!" A teasing reply from Monkey sounded.  
"Shut up!" Crane called to Monkey. Apparently everyone was still awake.  
"Go for it, brother Shu!" Viper's cheerful voice was heard.  
"Viper!" Mantis said sternly.

"As you wish, Tigress. After you," Shu opened Tigress' door for her.  
Tigress smiled at Shu as she walked in, patting his shoulder on the way. Shu soon followed and closed the door behind him.  
The two would then talk until Tigress was sure she was calm. Both of them also caught up.  
"I'm pretty old," Shu had said.  
"You're not old. As old as Mantis or Crane probably," Tigress admitted.

"Tigress, you look tired. We should sleep now," Shu said.  
"You're right. It's getting pretty late," Tigress admitted.  
Shu nodded and started to go to the door leading to the hallway.  
"Shu?" Tigress called as he reached the door.  
"Yes?" Shu asked, looking at her.


	24. Shu Ai: Honor and Loyalty

**(TWENTY-FIVE!!! Shu is now torn between loyalty to the Furious Five and Ping and his Allegiance and Honor to Tai Lung. The next chapter... might be the short battle at the bridge. I will alter this as well. I will include Shu in the fight; fighting for either Honor to Tai Lung or Loyalty to the Five. And what is going on between Tigress and Shu?! I'm not telling!)**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Shu Ai is Bound to Honor; Tai Lung is Finally Coming

It was a practice among the Furious Five or possibly the masters in the Jade Palace to wake up before Master Shifu did and stand attention outside the room as he arrived.

Shu Ai was still learning this as each morning he was always late but not later than Po in waking up and being at attention.

_"Ugh, it's time to wake up already…?"_ Shu sleepily thought. He was slightly awake but wanted to continue to sleep. He heard muffled sounds, preventing him from sleep. These muffled sounds were the footsteps of Master Shifu.

What really woke him up though were the unified voices of the Furious Five.

"Good morning, Master!" The Five stood outside their respective rooms, standing at attention as Shifu arrived.

"Hm? We are short two," Shifu noticed Shu and Po were not present. Shifu did not worry about Po as he thought he was sleeping… or had given up.

Shifu first checked Shu's room. Shu had become a valued member of the Jade Palace and Shifu usually wondered what happened to Shu. Normally he would be sleepily standing in front of his room but he was late this time. However Shu's room was empty when Shifu checked. Only Dragon Revival lay on Shu's bed.  
"Where is Master Shu?" Shifu asked his students. Shifu obviously was not used to calling Shu 'master' as he slightly stuttered at calling him 'master'. However Shu earned that title and Shifu was glad to call him that.

The Furious Five except for Tigress did not know where Shu was. They assumed that Shu went to sleep in his own room; ignoring the teasing they gave him the previous night. Viper glanced at Tigress who did not seem as tense as the rest of them.

"I'm here, sorry…" Shu Ai yawned as he replied. He indeed woke up later than usual. He surprised everyone except Tigress. Viper was wide-eyed and smiling. Monkey was wide-eyed as well while Mantis and Crane were grinning.  
Shu was rubbing his left blind eye as he was walking out sleepily of Tigress' room.  
"I apologize, old man," Shu said as he held back another yawn. He bowed sleepily as he walked to the front of his own room. He then stood up straight and at attention.  
"Why is… everyone staring at me?" Shu noticed that even Shifu was looking at him strangely.  
"Oh… Don't worry, nothing happened…" Shu simply said.

"How did you end up in Tigress' room for the night? She hates it when someone else is in there!" Monkey asked Shu as they were sparring with weapons; Monkey with a staff and Shu with Dragon Revival.  
"Remember last night? Whoa! I believe you guys… aah… wanted me to go in when she asked me to!" Shu said, dodging Monkey's strikes as he spoke.

"None of us thought you were going to spend the night! We thought you would go back to your room!" Monkey replied.

"Huh. Anyways, have you seen Ping?" Shu changed the subject as they continued to spar.

Viper, Mantis, and Crane also wondered what had happened that caused Shu to spend the night in Tigress' room. Shu merely replied that he dozed off as soon as Master Tigress did. Viper never believed him and teased him the most. Shu was simply defensive.

"Hey, I have a favor to ask of you, Ping," Shu had finally met Ping and they had time for idle chat.  
"What is it, Shu?" Ping asked. Ping was sitting beside his brother in the gardens where they usually talked or sparred. Ping had his bow on his lap while Shu ha Dragon Revival beside him.

"I'm going to the Valley. I want to see if Meng Lao and Hei Li made it back safely," Shu was concerned about his friends that fought Tai Lung after he himself defeated them.

"Ah, I see," Ping replied with little enthusiasm.

"You're sharp as always, Ping," Shu sensed his troubles.

"If Tai Lung shows up… You'll be bound by your allegiance, aren't you? And we'll have to… fight for real…" Ping asked him, saddened at this thought.

"Yes, I will be bound to honor and the allegiance. Yet… There is a loophole," Shu replied.

"There is?" Ping asked.

"I believe that all Tai Lung needs to do to keep our allegiance is to never be defeated. If he is defeated, the allegiance is finished," Shu thought of this loophole and told it to Ping.  
"I see… Interesting," Ping said as he thought about it.  
"I should go. The earlier I go, the earlier I can come back," Shu said as he stood up, using Dragon Revival as support.  
"Come back soon, brother," Ping looked up at Shu who nodded.

Shu Ai would return but not under friendly conditions. He indeed checked the Valley to see if Meng and Li came back. They never came back. Shu then decided to go back to where he had defeated them. As he checked the Valley, many individuals were surprised by Shu's survival but were glad to see him alive.

_"I'm sorry everyone. If Tai Lung and I meet, I will be bound to my allegiance to him,"_ Shu thought.

He then departed from the Valley with Dragon Revival at paw. He began to run towards the Don't-Look-Down Bridge. He soon reached one end of the bridge with no trouble at all; though it took him a while.

___________________________________________________  
The Furious Five wondered where Shu had disappeared to. Ping was lucky that he was training and focused upon it. He did not have to tell them.

"I wonder where brother Shu went off to," Viper honestly said as she slithered with Crane and Monkey.

"Yes, he's been gone for quite a while now. Perhaps something happened to him?" Crane wondered as well.

"Nah. There's no way that something bad will happen!" Monkey replied; his confidence in Shu great.

"Perhaps Tigress knows?" Crane asked.

"Or Mantis. He usually stays with one of them if he's not with one of us," Viper agreed.

__________________________________________________

Shu Ai was now crossing the bridge to the other side.

"I hate this bridge…" Shu admitted.

"Master Zhang Liao… or should I say Master Shu Ai…" A familiar voice on the other side of the bridge put a shock in Shu's face. He did not raise Dragon Revival in battle.

"Wait right there, I am coming. I've got news for you, you show-off…"


	25. The Battle at the Bridge

**(Hi there! Chapter 26 is Finally up! Anyway if I missed details or you have the feeling of it being rushed, sorry about that. It's almost 2 in the AM so I'm tired right now woot! Shu Ai's bound to Allegiance forces him to betray toe Furious Five! However Shu sees the loophole and stops fighting! He returns to the Jade Palace to await Judgement)**

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Battle at the Bridge

Shu Ai was bound to the allegiance he had made with Tai Lung. Sooner or later he would have to side with the warrior he compared to Lu Bu and Guan Yu. He knew he could not avoid the allegiance and was unsure about the loophole he had told Ping.

Shu Ai had journeyed from the Valley for one reason. This was the concern he had for Meng Lao and Hei Li, fellow warriors and friends. He had fought and defeated them. They were soon defeated by Tai Lung and had not returned to the Valley since then.

However Shu Ai knew he would run into Tai Lung as he cleared a path for him. Tai Lung also was close behind Shu as he progressed through the Valley. Soon, he allowed himself to be captured by Master Tigress and Ping.

He had prevented a fight with them but started a planned fight for his capture. After this, Tai Lung was slowed down and wasn't heard of.

Shu thought of his time within the Valley and the Jade Palace. His skill and personality made him well-respected among the Furious Five. Without his knowledge-and approval-, he quickly rose through the ranks and became a Master and an equal to the Furious Five.

Shu Ai also was seen with either Master Monkey or Master Viper. Depending on he is with, he is either serious or fun.

He also had a weird relationship with Master Tigress. Both of them respected and admired each one's skill. Shu was often teased by Monkey and Viper due to Tigress softening up in his presence. Shu did not know what they were talking about and denied their teasing. He couldn't help but wonder why this was so as well. Master Tigress did open up to him so quickly and often smiled at him. Him befriending her as a cub was a reason, but he countered with the fact that Ping said that she didn't act that way around him even though he was her first friend.

Shu had finally arrived at the Don't-Look-Down Bridge in search for Meng Lao and Hei Li. What he found wasn't what he expected. On the other side of the Bridge was Master Tai Lung, Shu's friend and rival.

"Master Tai Lung, you show-off! You nearly made me fall of the bridge when you called me when I was in dead center!" Shu grinned as he reached Tai Lung.

"Ah, I'm glad you're back to Shu again. To be honest, Zhang Liao was boring and drab. I also apologize, MASTER Shu," Tai Lung bowed apologetically.

"One, I'm old enough without the title thank you very much. Two, I'm old enough without the bowing, thank you very much," Shu shared a laugh with his old friend.

"When you disappeared, I figured something was wrong and decided to wait," Tai Lung looked at Shu and told him that he had been in hiding after Shu's capture.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I was… captured. Although I thought you would go on through as the path was clear," Shu told Tai Lung.

"You got captured? Ha, you're getting soft! Anyway, who were your opponents? They must be good if they defeated you," Tai Lung laughed at Shu's apparent defeat.

"Oh, you won't believe it. Two warriors: Ping who wields a bow and Master Tigress," Shu's mention of Master Tigress put an excited sparkle in Tai's eyes.

"A member of the Furious Five…? Interesting," Tai Lung replied with a grin.

"Anyway, I've got some news for you. They took me into the Jade Palace. I was able to get a good look around so I can tell you where to go and where to not go," Shu had already planned what he was going to say to Tai Lung.

Oogway, the old man Turtle that surprised Shu by staying alive, sensed that Tai Lung was returning and had told Shifu before passing on. At this time the Furious Five were having dinner and Po was cooking. Tigress still did not like Po, but the others were warming up to him. They all felt empty without Shu; especially Tigress. Viper noticed her once more but did not point it out. Monkey noticed this and nearly pointed it out but was stopped when Viper glared at him.

Here, Shifu told them of the news and passing of Oogway which surprised all of them. Shifu would not allow Po to go out but permitted the Furious Five to defend the Valley.

Viper hoped to find Shu and make Tigress happy again.

"That's all the news I can say, Tai Lung," Shu was winded at giving the news.

"Ah, very good," Tai Lung grinned.  
"Huh, I never realized we've been talking so long. Is it night already?" Shu looked around, curious at the time.

"Ha, not keeping up with time is part of the age!" Tai Lung teased.

"Ha! You're older than me, are you forgetting that?" Shu teased but soon stopped as he turned to face the Bridge.

"Do you sense that?" Shu asked his friend as he looked serious now. He held Dragon Revival in both paws. He sensed a big presence coming their way.

"If you're ready for a fight, then this should be fun!" Tai Lung grinned.

"I'll check it out, Tai!" Shu began to walk across the bridge softly and carefully; his battle stance not weakening.  
Tai Lung soon started to follow Shu but kept his distance.

Shu finally reached the other side of the bridge when he heard sounds of running towards him.  
"Who goes there?! Halt, or face the wrath of Zhang Liao!" Shu Ai used Zhang Liao's name once more but was no longer accustomed to using it. He silently swore that this was the last time he would use this name. As he said this, he pointed Dragon Revival at the sound of slowed running.

Tai Lung stopped halfway through the bridge as Shu Ai screamed his challenge.  
_"Perfect, the fun has arrived!"_ Tai Lung silently thought and grinned.

"Shu! You're alright!" Shu was surprised at the familiar voice of Master Viper.  
"M…Master Viper?!" Shu called out. Soon, the Furious Five appeared.

"The Furious Five…?!" Shu was surprised to see all of them. He still pointed Dragon Revival at them; sadness now showing at his face. His honor bound him to the allegiance and now was forced to fight his friends.

"Shu… What's the meaning of this?!" Tigress asked of Shu who was pointing Dragon Revival dangerously at them.

"Brother Shu! What are you doing?!" Monkey asked. All of them were shocked that Shu pointed Dragon Revival at them.

Shu closed his eyes tightly as he forced tears to stop.  
"… Fight me!" Shu Ai yelled in sadness as he opened his eyes as he brought back Dragon Revival. He ran at them and began to swing Dragon Revival at them; forcing them to avoid it.  
"Shu…?!" Viper couldn't get a word in as they were all avoiding Shu's sudden violence.

"Fight me!" Shu repeated as he went for Monkey now who refused to fight and avoided him.  
"Shu, we don't want to fight you!" Monkey told him.

Shu ignored this as he went after each Master; all of them avoiding him and refusing to fight him.  
"Shu… Why…?!" Tigress seemed hurt in the inside at Shu's sudden change.  
"My honor… For honor!" Shu Ai finally stood straight, his eyes filled with sadness.

He started to back up towards the edge; the place beside the Bridge. Below was a really long drop.

"Master!" Shu looked towards the bridge and called Tai Lung.

"M…Master…?" Shu's call to the bridge put confusion among the Furious Five.

Their confusion soon was replaced by shock as they saw Tai Lung; still prominent, healthy, and strong.

"Enter the Master! The one I pledged allegiance to!" Shu declared his allegiance which put silence and shock among the Five.

"So this is the Furious Five… Interesting! But I'm not interested in fighting any of you!" Tai Lung gloated as he remained on the bridge.

Shu soon stepped in front of the Bridge in defense.

"Go through me if you wish to face Tai Lung!" Shu called.

Viper and Mantis first noticed that Shu never wanted to fight them and his honor bounded him to allegiance.

Shu swung Dragon Revival around before attempting to fight the Five once more. However Master Tigress got through by avoiding him and going to face Tai Lung.

Shu looked back at them and was surprised that the four who were with him did not attack him when he wasn't looking. They knew Tai Lung was more of a threat. Tigress and Master Tai Lung were fighting.  
"Master, I'm coming!" Shu rushed unto the bridge to help master Tai Lung. Although he did not need it, Tai Lung seemed to appreciate Shu helping him.

Both Shu and Master Tai Lung were fighting Master Tigress with Shu using Dragon Revival.  
"Hah!" Shu kept on swinging and missing and soon relied on Kenpo and the Five Form Style he learned and got a few hits on Tigress along with Tai Lung.  
Shu's hits however were not to hurt Tigress and soon she felt that Shu did not want to fight.

However during the fight the ropes that held the bridge snapped.

"Whoa!" Shu held on to the ropes with one paw and nearly letting go of dragon Revival. He noticed that they did not fall and looked towards the four Masters on the other side. They were holding the ropes now.

Shu smiled a silent thanks at them who smiled back. He did not have enough balance to be much assistance to Tai Lung.

"Shu!" Tai Lung called to Shu in concern. Tigress still faced Tai Lung to fight him. However since she was in front of Shu, she stood in front of him defensively.

"Master Tai Lung… I should tell you she's the old man's favorite!" Shu grinned at Tai Lung.  
"Ah, this is the old man's favorite? Well, I'm not interested in fighting you all! I'm interested in the Dragon Warrior!" Tai Lung was being arrogant.  
"How do you know it isn't me?!" Tigress asked.  
Shu finally regained balance once more as he listened.  
_"Master Tai, you are going down that path once more…"_ Shu noticed that his friend was falling to arrogance once more.

"Ha, I know that you are not the Dragon Warrior! None of you ARE!" Tai Lung was being very arrogant.  
"Shu, what was the name of the Dragon Warrior again?" Tai Lung grinned.

"His name is Po, Tai. It's not really a long name for sakes Tai, it's just two letters!" Shu told him. If this wasn't so serious Monkey would have laughed; he nearly did.  
"Po… a name so honorable, strong! Now that's a name for a Warrior!" Tai Lung and Tigress resumed their fight with Tigress losing.  
Shu now saw that his services under Tai Lung were no longer needed and the allegiance was gone. Tai Lung seemed to fall to the arrogance of his own skill and this was enough reason for Shu. However he did not want to fight Tai Lung as he was still his friend.

Shu soon backed up from the battle and towards the remaining four.  
"Shu!" Tai Lung called once more.  
"Don't worry, I'm just giving you the fun," Shu made sure Tai Lung did not know that their allegiance was broken. He made sure Tai Lung thought that he was still on his side. Technically Shu would remain friends with Tai Lung.

"I'm sorry… When we get back, I will resign and you can do whatever you want to the traitor…"Shu felt so bad and apologized to the four Masters as he reached them. He knew he betrayed them and requested to resign.

"Oh, Shu…" Viper was going to cheer him up. They were all going to cheer him up.  
"You guys better help Tigress… She's losing," Shu pointed to the fight and the Masters saw that Tigress was losing.

Shu held Dragon Revival and held his head high. He still had Pride and did not lose it. He would accept all the consequences, even if it was death. He looked back and noticed that Monkey had ordered Crane to help Tigress. Crane indeed helped Tigress but Tai Lung still was strong. Mantis volunteered to hold the bridge as Monkey and Viper went to help them. Apparently the Four fighting Tai Lung were winning. It seemed as they did as Tai Lung was pushed back and the rest of the ropes were cut.

Shu knew that Tai Lung had jumped up high before the fall and would land soon.

The Furious Five seemed confident that Tai Lung was defeated.

"Brother Shu!" Viper called with a smile to Shu.

Shu looked at Viper not with cheerfulness but with sadness.  
"I betrayed you, all of you… I don't really deserve anything good…" Shu told them as he turned away from them.  
"Shu…" Monkey started.  
"I'll see you guys back at the Palace. Hey, you can punish me as much as you want there, right?" Shu grinned at them as he got ready to run.  
"Shu, wait…!" Tigress called to Shu.

"Tigress… You guys might want to look up," Shu ran back to the Jade Palace to await his punishment.

Tai Lung indeed landed and defeated the Furious Five with the nerve attacks that he specializes in.


	26. Redemption and The End?

**(Alright this is the last chapter. Meaning this is the End. But the true ending is at the Epilogue I will write. Mwahaha!)**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Redemption

Shu Ai returned to the Jade Palace. The allegiance was broken as Shu thought in confidence. Tai Lung's arrogance gave Shu a reason to leave the allegiance. Yet he felt defeated for one reason: betrayal.

Honor forced him to raise his weapon and battle against the Furious Five; the Masters whom he was equal to and well-respected.

Tai Lung's arrogance forced him to leave the battle; giving Shu a sense of betrayal against a long-time friend and rival.

Shu knew he would be tied down by the allegiance and would have to hurt the ones he cared about.

"Shu, welcome ba—are you alright?" Ping was going to greet his brother with cheerfulness and happiness

Shu felt drowsy as he carried Dragon Revival. His head was down and his mane covered his face. He looked up as he used his free paw to wipe his mane from his face.

"We ran into Tai Lung… and you can guess what happened," Shu replied simply.

"Oh… so… which side did you choose…?" Ping had not gone with the Furious Five and stayed as one of the defenses of the Palace.

Po and Master Shifu were listening; Po finishing something that Master Shifu had him do.

Po wanted to go and see what was going on but Shifu stopped him and led him to an area where Shu and Ping could be easily heard.

"Honor forced me into my allegiance and I fought the Five… Yet Tai Lung's arrogance defeated him so I left," Shu simply said.

Ping nodded in understanding. "And where are the Furious Five?"  
"They battled Tai Lung…" Shu was going to tell Ping what happened when Master Crane returned with the defeated Masters.

Shu, with Ping, Master Shifu, and Po, rushed to them and Crane told them that they were defeated. Tai Lung was now on his way to the Palace. The loss of Shu Ai was speeding his progress.

Master Shifu then began to remove the paralysis caused by the nerve attacks used by Tai Lung. Shifu then led Po inside some sort of chamber while Shu and Ping were left outside with the Five.

"You guys lost?" Shu asked them.

"Um… yeah, he was… pretty strong," Monkey replied.  
"Listen, about what happened…" Shu was going to explain his actions to the Furious Five when Master Tigress and Master Viper stepped nearer to him.  
"We know. You did it out of honor," Viper simply said and smiled.

"So, are you on our side?" Tigress asked Shu.

"If you guys will allow me to redeem myself," Shu replied.

"Then welcome back to our side," Tigress replied and smiled. She surprised everyone including Shu by hugging him gently.  
"So, there is something going on between you two? Ha, I knew it!" Monkey said as Shu hugged Master Tigress back, still surprised.

"Everyone! Um…" Shifu went outside looking worried while Po looked disappointed. Both of them looked at Tigress and Shu who were still hugging each other.  
"M…Master!" Tigress was surprised as she and Shu stopped hugging and looked at Shifu.

"Um, is this a bad time…?" Po asked.

"With Tai Lung on the loose, what do you think?" Shu asked, grinning.

"Evacuate the Valley!" Shifu shook his head and gave the order.  
"What?!" Shu asked in surprise.

"I shall stay here to keep Tai Lung busy while you all evacuate the Valley!" Shifu ordered.  
"Master…! Allow me to stay to assist you!" Shu requested.

"Allow me to stay as well!" Ping requested.  
"No! We need you, Shu!" Tigress protested.  
"We, or you?" Monkey asked Tigress teasingly.

"This is up to Shu," Viper pointed out.  
Shu had already vanished into the chamber already.

"What is this?" Shu asked as he re-emerged with a scroll.

"That's the Dragon Scroll! How did you…!" Shifu wondered how Shu got a hold of the Dragon Scroll.  
"It was lying on the ground. You really should put this back, PO." Shu said this to Po who grinned in embarrassment.

"Anyways, by the looks of it, none of you guys figured this out, right?" Shu asked as he opened the scroll.

"We have no time for this! Shu, Po, you two go with the Furious Five! Ping, you stay here!" Shifu ordered.  
The Furious Five were already off to evacuate the Valley. Po was following them. Shifu entered the chamber once more.  
"Return that here once you're done!" Shifu called to Shu.

"Huh, how could they not figure this out? It's so simple!" Shu rolled the scroll in once more.  
"You figured it out, Shu?" Ping asked as both of them entered the Chamber.  
"Of course! It simply means that Power comes from yourself and only yourself. The Dragon Warrior is within everyone! It's just that simple!" Shu had figured the scroll out simply.

Shu held Dragon Revival firmly in his paws as he helped the Furious Five and Po evacuate. As usual, he stayed by Master Tigress. They both smiled at each other without the other looking away.

"Listen, master Tigress…" Shu started to say.  
"What is it, Shu?" Tigress asked.

"This is a bad time, but…" Shu started.  
"I think I know what you're trying to say, Shu," Tigress sort of knew what Shu was going to say and was embarrassed.  
"Shu!" Po called to him suddenly.  
"Aah! Bad timing, Po! What is it?!" Shu looked at Po now.

"I'm going back to the Jade Palace to help Master Shifu! Come with me," Po wanted to go back.  
"What?!" Shu asked.  
"Go, Shu. We can handle ourselves here," Tigress told Shu with a smile.

"But, but…" Shu thought about this. Ping had stayed behind with Master Shifu for the last defense. Shu did have a reason to go back.

"Shu, don't worry, alright?" Monkey reassured him.  
"Alright then! Po, make room for one more!" Shu told Po he was coming with him. Po nodded and made his way back to the Palace. Shu made his way back to the Palace but was stopped when the paw of Tigress held his shoulder.

"Come back, alright?" Tigress asked him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Ha, I knew it!" Monkey teased.  
"Uh… thanks!" Shu nodded and made his way back to the Palace.

"Come on, Po! You got a head start and I'm going past ya!" Shu had gone passed Po in the stairs going up. He held Dragon Revival in one paw.

"Ha… Hai… you go on ahead… I'll catch up… Hooo…" Po told him.

Shu finally reached the top where he saw Tai Lung battling Shifu.  
"Master Tai Lung! I see your anger is showing!" Shu pointed at the aura surrounding Tai Lung's paws.

"Ah, Master Shu. I'm glad you noticed," Tai Lung looked at Shu.

"How many times must I say? One, I'm old enough without the title! And two, Tai Lung, this is not the path you wish to go down…!" Shu glanced around and saw his adopted Brother, Ping, laying down face down with his bow and arrows scattered around.  
"Ping…?" Shu stuttered.

"He was easy! Come on, you seriously an archer would stand a chance against me!" Tai Lung boasted over his easy victory over Ping. Shu quickly ignored him as he ran to Ping and knelt down beside his body.  
"What… have you… done?!" Shu was being taken over by sadness and fury at the same time. Shu held Ping's body close to him.  
"Br…brother..?" Ping stuttered as he opened his eyes.  
"Brother, don't speak! I'm here now…!" Shu told him.

"Shu… I… I'm sorry, I… I tried to stop him…" Ping coughed.

"Ping…"  
"Shu, looks like I'll be… going for a while…" Ping stuttered and coughed as he closed his eyes once more. He never opened them again.  
"Ping…? Ping! Brother?!" Shu shook Ping's body slightly to try and wake him up.

"Master Shu… I know how you feel, but…" Shifu started to repeat the words Shu had been telling to Tai Lung.

"He was the world to me!" Shu yelled as he stood, grasping Dragon Revival tightly.

"Shu, please calm yourself!" Shifu and Tai Lung had already resumed fighting.|  
"HE WAS THE WORLD TO ME!" Shu yelled. Ping was indeed the world to Shu. He would have given up everything just for Ping.

Po had finally reached the top when all of a sudden Shu's body flew and landed beside him.  
"Master Shu!" Po knelt beside the fallen master.  
"Po…!" Shu coughed greatly as he looked up at Shu.

"What happened?!" Po asked.  
"He… he was… he was the world to me… I'm… I'm nothing without him…" Shu stuttered weakly.  
"What?!"  
"Ping… Ping is gone… and looks like… I'll be… joining him soon…"  
"Matser Shu! Master Shu!!!"  
"Tell Tigress… Please tell Tigress… I… I don't want to lose her… And I'm sorry… I never told her… I l…love her…" Shu finally proclaimed his feelings as he closed his eyes.


	27. Epilogue and Aftermath

**(The Epilogue to the story. Hehehe stay tuned for the sequel, dudes. :) )**

**Epilogue: Dawn, Dusk, and Night**

Dawn arrived at the Valley. Peace was starting to return after the defeat of Tai Lung. The Furious Five accepted Po as the Dragon Warrior and thought of him as an equal.

Tai Lung had defeated both Ping and Shu Ai, the two adopted brothers. Shu Ai was said to be an equal to the Furious Five but in truth he was much stronger; Tai Lung the only one who equals him. Ping is simply a student who needs more work. Both of them still had a lot more to improve on.

The Furious Five were most devastated by Shu's defeat.

Master Tigress took it the hardest. She and Shu Ai were very close and usually were seen together. Shu described her as the second most important person in his life; Ping being his first. Her sorrow and anger for his loss were shown in her training as she became stronger. She was however able to control her emotions.

Master Viper was the second to take it hard. She and Shu were also close. Viper considered Shu as an older brother. Shu always enjoyed being in the company of Viper.

Master Monkey lost a best friend in Shu. He and Shu shared many laughs and jokes and were considered best friends.  
Master Mantis and Master Crane regret the fact that they never spent too much time with Shu and wished they could turn back time.

Even Master Shifu missed Shu. He knew he could not bring him back but wished that he could.

Ping was just as missed as Shu. He was still young and reaching his prime. He did not deserve the fate that he received.

The two brothers were to be buried at the gardens of the Jade Palace when disturbing news came from Master Monkey: Their bodies were missing.

Ping fell inside the chamber with the Dragon Scroll protecting Master Shifu. Shu Ai was second to fall but was pushed back and defeated at the entrance to the chamber. These bodies were left where they were as the Masters decided where they would be buried. Master Monkey was sent to fetch the bodies but found out that they were missing.

During midday, Master Tigress received a letter and a flower that lifted her spirits.

Master Tigress,

Do not be concerned for me. I would like to meet you in person someday to tell you personally that I love you. Do not look for me; I believe we will find each other again.

Best Wishes,

Shu Ai

Tigress smiled at this and decided against telling the others about this in fear that she would be raising their hopes for nothing. She hid the letter and the flower in her room.

However Shu Ai and Ping were believed to be dead; defeated at the hands of Tai Lung. Although they were strong, everyone in the Valley believed them to have fallen.

Dusk soon came upon the Valley with little events. Everyone was returning to everyday life.

In the evening, however, there was something going on. In a familiar area of the Valley, a Lion was reported to be seen; limping and carrying two individuals. This Lion constantly looked around and looked badly injured. He quickly ducked into a familiar house and locked the door.

Within that familiar house he ducked into another room where he carefully laid the smaller figure on the bed and the much larger figure on the floor; placing them both at a safe distance apart from each other. The Lion then limped to the bed where he placed the individual. He bent down and kissed his forehead.

The moonlight soon entered the room. It revealed a shocking surprise: Tai Lung was the individual on the floor; unconscious.  
The Lion grinned and kept his gaze on the one on the bed. He then looked out the window.

"Ping… We're going to live to see tomorrow!"


	28. Ping is Interested in Zhang Liao CH 9!

**(Hey guys. This is Chapter 9, after Ping Grows Up Too Fast. I deleted the chapter before finding out that I could simply replace the chapter with the more edited one. I had some typos here. THIS IS CHAPTER 9)**

**Chapter Nine: The Three Disciples; Ping Catches Interest**

Ping had found the letter from Shu two days earlier. After he had read it, he placed it back in the book and resumed what he always did.  
**  
**Three individuals have made a name for themselves at the Valley, each having his own fighting style. Security calls them renegades but seem to support them. Some civilians call them heroes while others are wary after what had happened to Tai Lung.  
Meng Lao, named after Meng Huo and Hu Lao Gate, is a native bear who rose through the ranks as a disciple of Shaolin. He is one of the few Shaolin Warriors to focus mainly on strength, and it is obvious as he is the most muscular of the three. He is also the most outspoken of the three. He wears a tight sleeveless vest and loose cotton-made pants. His clothing is the second simplest of the three.  
Hei Li, a grey foreigner wolf and relative of Hei Tong. He, with blessings from Hei, moved to the Valley two years after Shu's death. Li enrolled in a Monastery that focused on the Lung Ying, or the Dragon Style. He focused on agility and speed and is the fastest of the three. He is also the most soft spoken of the group. Li's Monastery has a uniform, yet he usually goes around shirtless and with the Monastery's Dragon-Designed slightly loose silk-made pants. His clothing is the most simple out of the three. He also is the only wolf with longer fur on his head area, as if it was long hair.  
The third member of the group was the most mysterious. Meng and Li do not know what he is and describes him as a lion with no mane. He wears an iron mask to cover his entire face. For clothing, he had bought a white robe. Within the robe he wears a light-green vest and blue and orange silk-made pants with Chinese letters on the left leg. He has studied Kenpo and Weaponry. He favors spears, staffs, and has taken the Sansetsukon as his signature weapon and is usually seen with it. He is also skilled in hand-to-hand and is almost as agile as Li. He is the strategist of the group, formulating plans. If he can avoid unnecessary fights, he will do it. He calls himself Zhang Liao, after the officer who fought alongside Lu Bu and became friends with Guan Yu himself. It is said that he has gone abroad and fought many battles there before returning.

These three have become the best in their respective styles and decided to join together. They form a bond that seems unbreakable. Together, they helped keep the Valley peaceful. Occasionally they would get into trouble with the security because of Meng, but either Li or Liao would do something to get them out of it.

Meng Hao was by himself in the Valley, on the way to buy some food and enjoy a few drinks at a local restaurant he frequents.  
"Hah, Li and Zhang are missing out on the fun!" Meng grinned with great and unwavering confidence. He was also the alcoholic of the group. However he is more dangerous when he is drunk.

Meng decided to take a shortcut through an alley. Because those who had seen him started to gossip about seeing him, a few bandits decided to steal from him.  
Meng looked around, not minding the soft whispers coming from the Valley outside the Alley he took.  
"Hm? What was that?" Meng looked around as he heard running. He could not see where they were coming from.  
"Aah, I must be hungry… Or need to drink again!" Meng ignored it and continued through the alley. He had forgotten that the alley was not a shortcut but a longer way.  
Meng looked around once more as the sound of running came close. He had stopped at a larger area at the alley where a dumpster and a few trash cans were present.

"We have you surrounded, Meng!" the bandits had split up and some of them quickly went around and went through the exit to trap Meng.  
"Huh? Heh, there are only four of you? Well, you guys have guts… No one dares to ambush me!" Meng laughed.  
"Give us all your money and we'll assure you you won't get hurt!" Two started to draw knives while the other two were unsure about ambushing Meng.  
"Tsk tsk… What are thieves up to these days…" A light voice echoed through the alley.  
"They're getting more confident, that's for sure… or more stupid…" A deeper voice answered.  
"I vote for stupid, I mean c'mon, daggers against Meng?" The light voice said.

"Who…who's there?" The bandits looked around the alley. The two that wew unsure were starting to become nervous and took out their own daggers.  
"Ha, you guys are dead now!" Meng was laughing, his confidence rising to greater heights.  
"Wh…what?" One of them said.  
A figure soon appeared from the exit of the alley soon appeared while another appeared behind Meng and the bandits behind him.  
"I…It's… Zhang Liao!" One said in shock, seeing Zhang Liao.  
"Li… Hei Li…!" Another recognized Hei Li.  
"Typical they're more scared of you than me, Zhang," Li teased Zhang.  
"Typical of us making jokes at a time like this… Anyway… Meng can handle all of them, but we should make this easier," Zhang quickly analyzed, placing his paw from the sleeve of his robe to his forehead. He already held his Sansetsukon on his free paw.

"Well, at least let's try and have fun!" Meng said, grinning.

The bandits posed no threat or problem for all three of them. The bandits tried to split up and attack all three of them. Meng simply laughed and knocked two of them out by side-stepping and kicking one on the chin. For the second one, he was able to dodge a knife stab and counter-attacking with one strike to the stomach and another one to the chin.  
"Ha! Too easy!" Meng grinned.  
"Yeah, I agree," Li agreed with meng. He was the agile one. He simply ducked under an overhead knife swipe and back flipped, his foot hitting the chin of the bandit, knocking him out.  
"Liao, do you need help?" Li asked Zhang Liao as both he and Meng had their backs turned on him and didn't hear him fight. As they looked at Zhang Liao, the bandit was already lying down unconscious. Zhang Liao had already rested the center rod of his Sansetsukon on his shoulder, balancing the two dangling staffs on each end. He had his arms crossed. He looked at Meng and Li.  
"Sorry, did you say something?" Zhang asked curiously.  
"Ah… never mind, let's get these guys to the security hotheads," Meng said.  
Li and Zhang agreed, bringing the bandits to security. Security thanked them and went their way with the bandits under arrest. They were now close to the restaurant Meng was going to.

"I could have handled them on my own," Meng said with a grin.  
"You, have all the fun?" Li asked, grinning.  
"We can't have that now, can we?" Zhang agreed with Li.  
"Of course you can! All you have to do is not show up whenever I get attacked!" Meng laughed as he walked with them.

Their popularity and reputation was starting to increase. Many gossiped on Meng's strength and Li's agility. The most popular subject was Zhang Liao. His mask covered his face so it was a popular debate. Some say his face is full of battle scars and he is protecting it. Others say underneath the face is a good-looking individual. Due to his lion-like appearance, few say that he is Shu Ai's spirit, watching over them.

Their reputation soon reaches the Orphanage.

Fei had finally retired and was one of the first to hear of the three Disciples.  
"Fei, are you leaving already?" Ping asked, walking to Fei who was thinking.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah…" Fei replied with so little enthusiasm.  
"Fei, what areyou thinking of?" Ping asked.  
"Oh, that's right, you haven't heard of them. There are three individuals who are of different styles. They're becoming famous in the Valley," Fei looked at Ping and told him about the three.  
"Oh?" Ping asked, wanting to know more.  
"There's Meng Lao. He specializes in Shaolin and brute strength. Then, there's Li Tong. He's agile and focuses on the Dragon Style. Then, Zhang Liao," Fei started to explain.  
"Zhang Liao? Isn't he the warrior who fought alongside Lu Bu himself?" Ping remembered some of Shu's stories.  
"No, this one is different. No one knows what he is. He wears an iron mask and robes, so most of his body is covered from feet to head," Fei said.

"Any ideas on what he is?" Ping was most interested with Zhang Liao.  
"They say he's a lion, yet he doesn't have a mane," was the reply.


End file.
